What the heck is an Ocelot anyway?
by KoreanKracker
Summary: "You're the enemy; I'm suppose to fight against you. So why do I keep thinking about you? Why can t I forget about you and keep going my way?"  "I should be asking you that."  Takes place during MGS3. OcelotxOCxNSnake
1. Prolouge?

She shut her eyes tightly as she felt everything around her disappear. The wind was pushing up against her from the bottom up, almost as if she was falling. There was nothing she could touch with her fingers, just air; a really, really sharp breeze of air. As she relaxed into herself, she dreamt of nothing but darkness and empty space. There was no one or anything else there with her; she was abandoned and alone as she had always been. As she felt herself becoming too comfy in her space, she noticed an oriental man standing by himself. He turned to look at her with malicious eyes and a sickly grin. He wore a surgeon`s mask and srubs stained with a red substance. Soon enough, he began to chase her with a large knife and rope. In an effort to relieve herself of the situation, she shot her eyes open and gasped loudly as she was finally awake. Looking around, all she saw was the blue of the sky mixed with the greenery of what appeared to be trees. She tried to move, and realized that she was indeed falling from a deathly height. How did she get here? Why was she falling in the middle of the forest of all places? She couldn`t answer these question as she didn`t know the answers. She looked down and noticed the green trees getting closer and closer; reaching out her hand, she almost felt like she could touch them.


	2. Are all Russian woman rude?

Rassvet, an area of which ruins are what was left of a once complete structure. What was once filled with thriving workers now stood abandoned admist a thick forest for the more appealing OKB-754 Design Bureau. Here, in the middle of the crumbling walls lay a battle, or rather - a really, really poor battle. The competetors: Ocelot vs. A strange man who knew how to spar. This small skirmish was not going in Ocelot`s favor and in all honesty, he was just embarassing himself in front of an older,more experienced stranger. As Ocelot was knocked off his balance, he fell backside onto the dirt beneath him. Looking up, he furrowed his eyebrows as the older man spoke and basically told him that he just failed and he shouldn`t even try anymore, but in truth the older fellow was just giving him a few pointers. Enraged, the Ocelot had ripped a small knife from its case hold and quickly jumped back upon his own two feet. Taking a quick strike, he lunged forward in an attempt to slash his god forsaken opponent. Alas, just as the older man had quickly disposed of Ocelot`s small GRU unit, he just as swiftly decomposed Ocelot`s futile attack. Grabbing his wrist, the older man twisted Ocelot`s arm and pulled the young man forward, jabbing a strong right fist into his abdomen and then pulling him even further so that he was able to elbow him behind the neck. Finally, he grabbed Ocelot`s left shoulder and pushed him towards the cool, dirty ground of defeat. As Ocelot felt his body slam against the earth, he grunted and tried to catch his breath. All the tricks the sly feline had placed up his sleeve were dissolved into a forgotten memory; nothing he had done so far worked. The older man complimented him on his shooting and Ocelot did what anyone would have done when they knew they couldn`t win. He simply gave up. As he felt his concious slip away, Ocelot looked up at Snake one last time.

_(Pretty good... huh?) _he thought to himself_._

Ocelot`s eyes closed for the time being and he saw nothing but darkness. Relaxing himself, he felt himself let go. As the older man stood back up, he glanced at the unconcious Ocelot with a puzzled expression. Ocelot appeared to be smiling to himself. Letting out a sigh of relief, the man backed away and looked around at the dead-slash-unconcious soldiers that lay beneath him. What a mess, but thankfully this was something he didn`t have to clean up himself. As his eyes darted from body to body, his blue orbs found their way back to Ocelot`s peaceful figure. Ocelot appeared to be a very young man; one who hadn`t quite lived long enough to experience all that he needed to in life. It would`ve been unfortunate if his life ended here of all places, so because he was tired, and because he just happened to be a bit _too _nice, the man decided to leave Ocelot be. Alive but vulnerable. Carefully stepping around the bodies, the man looked around for the reason why he was in this area in the first place. As he scanned the area, it was apparent that Sokolov, his mission, wasn`t in Rassvet anymore.

"He must have fled to Dolinovodno..." The man said to himself. He knelt down beside a crumbling red wall and turned the switch to call the radio.

Call Frequency:** 140.85**

**Snake:** Major, do you read me?  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> I read you. Snake, are you alright?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> I`ve run into a few snags. These guys were after Sokolov, too. Apparently they were taking orders from a GRU colonel named Volgin.  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> A GRU colonel?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Part of an internal Soviet power struggle, according to Sokolov. Something between the KGB and GRU, Khruschev`s supporters and Volgin`s...  
><strong>Major:<strong> Sokolov was being guarded by the KGB and hunted down by GRU? Snake, this sounds like it could be hotter than Cuba.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> I don`t like it. Something about this whole ordeal stinks.  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> I agree. Better make haste.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Sokolov fled somewhere, but I`ll catch up to him.  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> Good, we`re all counting on you.

End transmission

Snake got up and shut his eyes to relax. He took caution and slowly began to walk back to Dolinovodno, taking one last glance at the scene before turning his back permanently. As he stepped forward, he felt the leaves dance in the wind, touching his face and camoflauge. Just as he approached the passing, he heard a twig snap. Whipping out his Mk22 and knife, he instinctively backed away toward a tree on his left for cover. Though, this was a fault on his part; he didn`t choose the right tree. With one bad step, he felt his ankle being wrapped around by something with a rough and wiry texture. He looked down a little too late and felt his world turn completley upside down. He gasped while his eyes darted around for answers. Soon he came to see a small figure close in on him. He blinked a few times and examined the being.

She was a short woman and very young in appearance; she couldn`t have been much older than that Ocelot fellow he had just encountered. Her skin was fair and soft looking, with a few scars protruding from her chest area. She wore a uniform extremely similar to a GRU soldier with the exception of the mask. It was obviously customized to fit a female body. Her hair was voluptuous, thick, long and ending just before her lower back. She wore it straight with side swept bangs that hovered over her left eyebrow, almost making contact with her icey blue orbs. They were clear and filled with the same seriousness Snake held within his own vision. Snake had over looked her a little too much, causing the young woman to become quickly uncomfortable.

"Ocelot is here, no?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Snake grumbled and watched as she folded her arms across her chest, raising her breasts just slightly.

"And what if he`s not?" he asked in return with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I`ll kill you." she replied with a straight face. Snake scrunched up his nose.

"Well, that`s not very nice." he mused as his body swayed back and forth through the air.

The female narrowed her eyes and slowly advanced towards him. She stood on her tip toes, realizing that she had set the trap up way to high. She looked down to her feet and cursed at herself mentally.

"I take it you realize this trap is higher than you would have liked. You have to becareful. Don`t you know trees are pretty tall?" He informed, obviously poking fun at the woman`s height. The woman grunted and glared evily into Snake`s eyes.

"You seem pretty young. How old are you?" Snake let out with a crooked smirk. Instead of replying with words, the female pulled out a full tang knife.

"So, I take conversations aren`t your cup of tea? Well, what about Sokolov? You`re a GRU soldier, right? Aren`t you after him, too?" Snake questioned.

"Soko...? Oh, you`re talking about that old bag in the black trench coat? I care not for him, either! He is not beneficial to me in anyway." She replied. Snake tried to shrug.

"Why are there GRU soldiers after him anyway?"

"I don`t know and don`t care. Even if I did know, I`d never tell you anything you filthy American...!" spat the woman.

Snake clicked his tounge. He lifted himself and cut the rope that held him suspended upside down. As he hit the ground, the female jumped back and reached back and pulled out a FN FAL that was strapped alongside her back. She took a defensive stance and was ready to pull the trigger. She pointed the gun at Snake and narrowed her eyes, watching his movements with intense scrutiny. Snake brushed himself off and raised his hands, a sign that he had no intention of sparring with her.

"I won`t hurt you. I just want to get to Sokolov. Ocelot and his men are unconcious... I didn`t kill them, so don`t worry." he said. "That is an interesting gun you have there. The FN FAL is from Belgium, where did you get it?"

The female replaced her weapons and walked past Snake without giving him another look, ignoring his question completely. Snake`s eyes followed her as she left to go check on Ocelot and his unit. He rubbed his eyes and glared at her shrinking figure slightly.

"Wow, I`m hurt." He mumbled to himself. The statement itself was half-true and half-false. She was quite rude to just blow him off in such a brash manner. Her caprice was indeed unexpected and really left a deeply embedded welt inside Snake`s mind. He shook his head, causing his feelings and thoughts to scatter and with his mindset set straight, he moved one foot infront of the other, finally making his way to Dolinovodno. There he would reunite with Sokolov.

As the woman approached the ruins, she looked around the area for her priority. When Ocelot was in her view, she had wasted no time decreasing the distance between them. As she approached his unconscious form, a small indention was formed at the ends of her two soft lips.

"He's less of a brat when he's asleep..." She said softly to herself.

Kneeling down on the brown dirt, the young woman placed a gentle hand on Ocelot's pale cheek which she proceeded to caress. Eyeing his features, she watched as his face twitched. She was really enjoying the view, it was a shame that she had to wake such a fine man. Caressing his cheek failed to stir him, so she gave him a light thwack on the side of his head with the barrel of her FAL. Finally showing signs of life, Ocelot sluggishly raised his hand in his trademark taunt. He had placed his palm on top of the woman's head. His fingers glided down her silky hair to her face, down her lips and stopping right at her exposed collarbone.

"...Kisa." He let out in a hoarse voice, finally opening his eyes.

Kisa grinned shyly and helped Ocelot in getting back on his own two feet. They faced each other and gazed deeply into the eyes of one another. She had quickly grabbed his face, gently squeezing his cheeks so his lips formed a fish mouth. Moving his head side to side in an effort to examine him, she had ruined a seemingly perfect moment.

" It doesn't seem like he did much." She mumbled to herself. Ocelot narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed Kisa's soft hands, removing them and giving them back to her.

"I'm fine, woman!" He proclaimed with a hubristic tone. He gently patted his face.

"Says the man who was knocked out by a CIA dog." Kisa implied. Ocelot growled and shrugged off her comment.

"Tha-that was nothing! Besides, I'm not through with him..." He trailed off with a slight red tint encroaching upon his face.

"As I thought. I think there's plenty more to see of him in the future." Kisa stated. Ocelot snorted and turned away from her.

"What? Are you looking forward to seeing him more or something?" He asked with a rude tone. Kisa scoffed and refrained from retoring. Scratching his head, Ocelot looked at his fallen men and grumbled.

"Worthless imbecils..."

With a blunt kick to the skull, he had gone and kicked each of his men awake and demanded for their immediate cooperation.

"Whut happened?" Questioned a dazed soldier.

"Your mom, that`s what. You guys, shut up and follow. Kisa has already come for us, we just have to wait for the Hind A to come for us." Ocelot clamored. Kisa made a face at his juvenile joke. Once everyone was settled down, they all gathered outside the ruined building waiting for the ladder on the Hind to drop. Kisa casually strolled to Ocelot`s side.

"You`re mom, really?" She let out with a dirty look. Ocelot looked down at her.

"What? Shut up!" He shouted. Rolling her eyes, Kisa elbowed him in the side causing the young man to grumble in pain.

"The hell, lady?"

"Don`t you tell me to shut up, cat-boy...!" She said through clenched teeth.

Rubbing his side, Ocelot growled and ignored the woman for the rest of the time he stood there waiting. How does he get enough energy to put up with her? That was a question not even he could you the answer to. Dispite the times where Kisa was a hardcore bitch, she was still special to Ocelot. Tough, small and unexpected, she was something exciting that always kept Cat-boy on his toes. Maybe the thrill she brings to him is the reason why he allowed her to stay by his side. Ocelot looked at Kisa from the corner of his eyes, he watched her as she gently swayed back and fort on her tip-toes. With an invisible smile plastered on his face, he thought that she wasn`t all that bad. As the Hind approached their destination, Ocelot folded his arms across his chest and signaled for his men and Kisa to follow. When the ladder dropped, Ocelot walked over to it and looked back at Kisa and saw that she hadn`t moved an inch.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kisa didn`t answer and instead began skipping towards him. She would have looked cute if she had smile whilst doing the action, but her face was as straight as a botoxed elderly actress. Ocelot tilted his head and gave her a perturbed look as skipping was out of her character. Kisa smirked and wasn`t stopping, keeping her eyes set on his body. It was apparent that she had the full intention of running into him full speed. Before he could react, she stopped a couple of inches in front of him and jabbed her fist deep into his gut. As the spit escaped Ocelot`s lips, Kisa giggled and jumped back so she was a good 4-5 feet away from him. She crossed her legs and placed her hands behind her back, waiting for him to explode in anger.

"Agh! You!" He let out with a raspy voice. "What the hell?"

"I love you." Kisa let out with a smile. Ocelot refrianed himself from responding. He rubbed his abdomen and scrunched up his nose, ignoring her words.

"Are you not going with us...?" he asked. Kisa nodded.

"Why?"

"I`m going on a different Hind, the same one that dropped me off. Duh." she replied simply.

Ocelot grumbled and began his ascent to the top of the drop ladder. He hurried towards the end as he wanted to turn around and watch Kisa climb aboard her ride. He wanted to make absolutley sure that she was inside and well with a few of his other men from the unit. Biting his lip, Ocelot looked away towards Volgin and awaited for their arrival at the base so he could once again be reunited with Kisa.

* * *

><p><em>asdfkdjsfl<em>

_So, I`ve taken a fancy to Ocelot actually. He`s better looking when he`s not OLD. Ah, hell. He`s sexy when he`s old. :o SO, GETTING TO THE POINT, I WANTED TO WRITE A FRIGGIN` STORY ABOUT A CHARACTER I THOUGHT OF FOR CAT MAN AND REPTILE-LAD. I just don`t want to slaughter the whole game with my faggotry._

_Tell me, is it bad?_


	3. Where is she?

"What the hell do you mean 'She wasn`t on board!'?" Ocelot shouted with the upmost rage.

"I-it`s as I say it, sir! Sh-she wasn`t with us...!" Replied one of Ocelot`s men in a shakey voice. His name, Corey.

"True! It`s all t-true! We`d never lie to you, sir!" Cried out yet another soldier named Rodrick.

Ocelot shook his head and stomped his feet upon the stone tiles of Groznjy Grad Base. Not too long ago, Ocelot was anxiously waiting inside one of the Hinds so he could return to said base and reunite with Kisa. He returned only to find out Kisa was no where to be found! Enraged, he stormed off to find the soldiers who were aboard the same aircraft to get some answers to where the hell this damned woman was. And here he was now, bullying everyone into getting some straight answers, but his men seemed to elude him. They were not trust worthy, and a bunch of horrible liars. Not the most competent people on the planet, but they were the only ones who could have even the slightest idea to her overall location.

"Bullshit! I saw her go onto the freaking helicopter with my own two eyes! She was there with you, now where the hell is she?" demanded the the prissy feline. He watched as his soldiers scrambled about, standing in fear at what their commander might do to them. The two imbecils looked at one another and wimpered. Gazing back at Ocelot, they had to becareful of how they were to spill the beans to their leader. Nodding at one another, they both stood in front of Ocelot, backs erect, with a gallant gaze in their eyes. Ocelot tilted his head and folded his arms as he tapped his foot against the floor, waiting for their good for nothing confession. Suddenly, one of the soldiers, Corey, dropped to his knees and pouted out in defeat.

"O-okay! I`m-I`m sorry! I didn`t mean it! Waaahaaaa!" He cried. Ocelot narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"What?" He let out through clenched teeth.

"It was me! I did it! But it was a total accident, I swear! The Hind, and the pushing, and the swaying, and the falling, and the turbulence! WUUUUU!"

Ocelot wasn`t understanding, which wasn`t something all too surprising; these guys happen to blubbler half the time they spoke. Flustered, Corey growled and placed his hands over his face.

"I pushed her, okay!" He confessed. He looked back at Rodrick with puppy dog eyes, almost as if saying "This is the end for me." Ocelot waltzed up to the soldier and grabbed him by the collar. Rodrick, who was still standing, began to cower. In an attempt to help his comrade from the steam-eared Ocelot, he raised his hands.

"W-well, we were j-joking and then-

"You. Did. WHAT?"

"I was playing around and I guess I pushed her too hard! She must`ve fallen because when I looked back at her she dissapeared! I don`t know where she went! Waha, Please don`t kill me, sir! I have a family I want to return to!" pleaded Corey.

Ocelot thrusted Corey onto the cold floor where he landed right beside Rodrick. He turned around and ran away with fear instilled within him. Rodrick gulped and whistled awkwardly to himself.

"Okay, w-where did you last see Kisa before she dissapeared?" Ocelot asked with a dry voice. Rod blinked.

"Uh, w-w-well... There were trees there... A-and the sky was blue..." He replied honestly.

"Well, duh! Of course there were trees! It was a forest for pete`s sake!" Retorted the not-so-cool Major.

He shook his head in disappointment and turned around, facing away from Rodrick. Rodrick mewled softly with every movement Ocelot created. He was not sure if his dear Major would jump back and attack him with a sudden movement or if he`d explode out of anger. With his imagination at full throttle, he watched as Ocelot began to shift skin color. It was apparent that the two comrades had angered him onto new levels unimaginable and it seemed that this new level was causing their beloved leader to transform into things unspeakable. As Ocelot`s shirt began to rip apart, he revealed a menacing roar equipped with fireballs from his mouth. Rodrick fell back, droping his weapon and glanced in awe at Ocelot`s back aggregated a set of star shaped scales. He truely believed that Ocelot was turning into some type of godzilla-like creature. Terrified, Rodrick dropped his weapons and scurried away, trying his best to save his own life.

As his yelp echoed through the hallway, Ocelot turned around and raised an eyebrow accompanied with a puzzled expression; he either already forgot that Corey and Rodrick were just there or he was just ignoring them completely. Shaking his head, he returned to his main point of focus: Finding out where the hell Kisa could have been. He had no idea where Kisa was, if she was even alive or not, and now he had to deal with the fact that she fell from a deathly height onto an area that could be just as dangerous as the Base itself. The only place he could even begin to think of was Rassvet, Dolinovodno, any of the surrounding areas. She couldn`t have gone far, right? Although, taking into consideration that Kisa was a tenacious woman, he wouldn`t have been surprised if she walked in right now with two broken bones and a missing organ. Nothing could stop her from returning home. (Well, nothing except a strange CIA agent who just so happened to be in the same area as her). Biting his tounge, Ocelot made his way to Volgin and asked for permission to send a search party out for Kisa. Volgin reluctantly agreed. Kisa wasn`t anything special to him at all, aside from being an expert in assasination tasks and something nice to look at from time to time, but he knew as well as anyone that she was the forefront of Ocelot`s desire and determination to get things done. If she was gone forever, then Cat-boy surley would have lost all motivation to do anything. Not wanting to take the risk, Volgin gave in to Ocelot`s desires and hoped that Kisa would have returned home unscathed.

Meanwhile, being utterly crippled and lost somewhere in an unknown and foggy area, Ocelot's other half, Kisa, was down. She lay in a thin pool of her own blood. She was alive, still breathing, and despite Ocelot's previous accusation, her organs were also still intact for the most part. Slowly rising up from her back, Kisa tried to recall what had just happened to her. One minute, she forced herself to laugh at an otherwise unfunny joke. Then before she knew it, she was tumbling and falling upon branch after branch before giving the ground a kiss so passionate that it would have made Ocelot pitch a fit.

"Rrrraagghh! That Corey!" She shrieked while shaking her arms about before cringing back in pain.

Sighing, there was nothing she could do now but try to relax and hope her wounds would heal quickly so she could return to Groznyj Grad. Although, to be honest, her current predicament wasn't so unfortunate. She was alone, yes, but there weren't any dopey guards to look after, Volgin's eyes weren't looking where they shouldn't, and to top it all off, Kisa didn't have to deal with listening to Ocelot barf his daily lecture onto her. Every day, Ocelot would gather his soldiers in an attempt to raise their confidence in hopes that they would suck less. It was a nice thing to do, but Kisa believed that she should`ve been excused from the lecture. She didn`t suck, her level of expertise was way above that of his men and to be brutally honest, she didn`t want to waste 60 minutes of her life hearing Ocelot`s voice; it really grinded her gears. Still, it wouldn`t have hurt to have his company right now. He was a loser, but he was her loser and she couldn`t deny the fact that she still loved him all the same. His flaws were many, but he was still the same pompous ass Kisa strangely found attractive. Blushing, Kisa crawled up against a tree and shut her eyes. She tried to forget about Ocelot for the time being and started to wait impatiently for the search party that she knew Ocelot sent out to look for her. After about 30 minutes, there was still no sign of anyone coming by. Tilting her head, she was begining to turn sour. 30 minutes would have been plenty of time for someone to have come by now, right? And knowing Ocelot, he`d have wanted her to be returned briskly. But when no one showed up, Kisa began to worry, something she`d hardly ever do.

"This is ridiculous! I have to get out of here." she said outloud to herself. First things first, she had to tend to her wounds. Removing her jacket, she took off her undershirt leaving Kisa in her bra. Ripping it up, wrapping her wounds, and stopping blood loss was her goal. By the looks of it, she suffered from a broken leg, numerous cuts and bruises, topped off with a sprained wrist. Wobbling to her feet, Kisa looked around her surroundings to get an idea of where she might have been, but with the dense fog flowing about, it made it hard for her to see very far anyway. Taking one step forward, Kisa decided to head out on her own but with a broken leg, she didn`t get too far. Finally collapsing, she decided to give up.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kisa asked outloud. As her mind ran wild, she thought of the worst case scenario. She would be forever lost, no one would have found her and she`d be alone. Ocelot probably would`ve found someone else anyway, he couldn`t wait for her forever. Kisa frowned a bit to herself. Then, her mind was disturbed by the sound of a low hiss. The noise sounded like an animal of sorts, and so she dragged her limp body closer to the source. As she approached what seemed to be an edge, she peaked over and notice nothing but water complimented by a frew trees poking out. Sighing, Kisa knew exactly where she was now, the sight of a ridiculous amount of alligators confirmed it.

Chyornyj Prud.

"Ugh, no wonder...!" Said the injured soldier. Chyornyj Prud was a swamp, filled with nothing but fog and menacing alligators. No one dared to even enter as the conditions were none too friendly. The alligators used to kill unsuspecting guards out on patrol and leeches inside the water would latch on to one`s body, sucking them dry to the bone. Because of such hazards, this area has been abandoned for a good long time. Kicking her feet, Kisa shrieked in rage. Corey could have at least pushed her in an area like Dremuchij or something.

Welp, there was nothing she could do now. The only thing that she could do was hope someone would find her before a gator decides to make a meal from her. Kisa began to take deep breaths so she could regain some of her lost strength. Shutting her eyes, she decided to sleep and hope this bad nightmare would soon pass.

And so, 7 days had come and gone...


	4. I have come to save the day?

"God, I can barley see anything..." muttered Snake as he crawled amongst the foliage.

For the past two days, Snake was resting up in Rassvet, a place he never thought he`d return to. His mission this time was to meet up with an operative named ADAM, but once Snake arrived, Rassvet was still just as desolate as ever. ADAM was not in the area and instead, EVA showed up. The two got acquainted and Snake was pressured to rest. He did so and the following day he was ambushed by GRU Soldiers. And what`s a bunch of soldiers without their beloved leader? Once again, GRU Commander, Ocelot showed himself with EVA as his hostage. Now, he was equipped with an S.A.A. Snake couldn`t help but grin after noticing that the young man indeed took his advice. But, it didn`t matter how fancy the weapon, since this fight ended just like the last, in which Snake won and Ocelot lost. Somehow, this seemed like it was going to become somewhat of a daily thing. Realizing defeat, Ocelot ran away as did EVA, back to Volgin. Now Snake was alone and continued on his trek to get on with his mission. Presently, Snake now had gone through the passing into new territory. As he progressed through the thick fog of Chyornyj Prud, he immediately noticed the infestation of Alligators.

"Eugh, just what I need..."

Rising to his feet, Snake pulled out his scope and glanced through it, taking caution in examining his new surroundings. There was nothing but water and a few pieces of land in the distance. There were gators, frogs, snakes: the usual. Nothing too out of the ordinary... yet. Unbeknownst to him, there was one other unlucky person currently inhabiting this area which he would encounter soon enough.

"Hm, looks like I`m going to have to swim through this to get across..." he mumbled to himself. He took the time to scan the area once more, incase he forgot something. And well, he`ll be damned because as he re examined the swampy marsh, he saw a large splash come about to his left. He zoomed in on the situation and tilted his head. It could have been just a large bird drowning for all he knew, but when he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be an arm, that`s when his heart sank a bit. Snake replaced his scope and dove into the murky waters of the swamp. Approaching the scene of commotion, Snake swam up from under the flailing body and placed his arm around its waist, using the other to swim back onto the surface.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically. The person stopped moving and didn`t respond. When her face submerged, Snake raised his eyebrows upon recognition of the features.

"Hey! You`re that one woman..." he blubbered. The woman wasn`t responding, so the first thing Snake did was swim back onto the land where he was just previously. He laid the fair woman down and checked her heartbeat. He was able to hear a faint 'thump' but it was not very strong. Scrunching up his nose, he contemplated on CPR. Yes, he could have possibly saved her life, but then again, she was an enemy. It wouldn`t do him any good at all if she were to come back to bite him on the back later on. But as he looked at her, he felt something stirr up inside him. It was just about the same feeling he`d felt with Ocelot, but it was something more. Maybe it was due to the fact that he(Ocelot) and this woman where still kids after all. He was going to regret it, but he also wasn`t going to allow her to perish right before his eyes. He`s already seen too many lives being taken away, she needn`t be another to add to the collection. Leaning over, Snake gently placed his lips onto her`s and gave quick, short breaths followed by brisk chest compressions. After a few minutes, her fingers began to twitch. The woman shot up and coughed up the gross water from the swamp. Gasping for breath, she looked over to see her savior. Snake notice her eyes widen in surprise and grumbled whilst turning away with a sheepish grin.

"Are you alright?" He asked casually. The woman shrugged.

"I suppose..." Her voice was hoarse. She rubbed her neck and tried to stand up, but she ended up wobbling back down onto the floor.

"Egh, goddamnit...!" She uttered quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Snake asked, getting straight to the point. "And where`d your shirt go?"

He eyed her over twice and glanced at her chest. The woman refused to answer, or rather, she was embarassed to reply. Blushing, the woman folded her arms and sighed.

"I, uh, fell..." She mumbled rather incoherently. "I fell off a... hind..."

Facing away from her rescure, she knew that he was snickering behind her back.

"Is that so? Heh, well, how long have you been here?" Snake inquired. Suddenly, the sound of an empty organ rumbled through out the soldier`s ears. The woman crawled closer towards Snake and tugged on his sleeve.

"I`m so fucking hungry! I`ve been lost in this shit hole for a whole week! No f-food...!"

The woman collapsed beside Snake`s lap and cringed.

"Stupid ass swap...! Dumbass guards and alligators... Fuck everyone...!" she muttered with besetment.

"That`s quite the dirty mouth you have." Snake let out. He picked the woman up and carried her over to a wall and laid her sitting up. He dug through his back pouch and handed her a Calorie Mate.

"What is that?" She asked with animalistic eyes.

"It`s a Calorie Mate. It`s really good for you. Para... Uh, One of my friends told me about it. It, uh, has some good stuff in it." He opened the package and handed her one of the two bars inside one aluminum packaging. "Here, eat it."

The woman snatched the bar and like magic, made it disappear in a matter of seconds. The bar was now gone and she looked back up at Snake, hoping for seconds. Snake proceeded to hand her the second bar and just as the first one, she consumed it quicker than he could`ve blinked. She wiped away the crumbs which had made a temporary home on her lips and rubbed her belly.

"Those _are_ good..." she uttered, eyeing Snake`s pouch with a malicious gaze. Snake raised his hands.

"Hey, don`t even think about mugging me. We`re not on the streets of New York or anything, calm yourself." He advised with stern eyes. The woman sighed and looked away, giving Snake another chance to glance at her breasts.

"Are you feeling alright...?" He asked, with his eyes still glued to her precious lumps.

"I guess."

"Good, because we`re going to have to leave. I have things to do and I`m sure if you`ve been missing for a week, someone is bound to be upset because of your absence."

Snake noticed the woman wince. She was thinking of Ocelot and the others back at the base. They had completely escaped her thoughts for a whole week, which was surpising as Ocelot was the one who was mainly her mind. But she _was _out here, fending for her life; there was simply no room for anyone else at the moment.

"Okay, let`s get a move on." Snake ordered. He stood up and began to move forward, but the woman stayed immobile.

"I broke my leg. I can`t move, smart one." She informed with a venemous tone. Snake rolled his eyes and walked back to her. He placed his hands over her legs and looked up at her to gain permission to continue. She didn`t look back and merely stiffened her muscles. Shrugging, Snake rolled both her pant sleeves up towards her thighs and examined her injury. She had wrapped a black cloth around her wounds and there was no sign of an infection, miraculously.

"I`m surprised that your legs haven`t fallen off by now..." he muttered.

"Wh-what?"

"Your legs. You said you`ve been here a week, and you did a horrible job in wrapping your wounds. Don`t worry, I have some supplies to spare. I`ll help you again, I guess."

Snake reached for his back pouch and pulled out a few medical supplies: syptic, disinfectant, and bandages.

"Okay, this might sting a little. Don`t move too much." He forewarned. The woman crossed her arms and quickly looked away. The sudden movement caused her breasts to jiggly slightly, a sight that Snake was thankful to have caught. He took the disinfectant, unscrewed the top and began dabbing each of her cuts. He felt the woman writhe beneath his fingers each time he touched her. Each movement she made could have caused him to slip up and his supplies could have very well been wasted. Plus, the fact that she let out a soft moan each time he touched her wasn`t making him feel any better. With a drop of sweat sliding down his temple, Snake proceeded to apply syptic and wrapped each of her cuts in a bandage. Reaching one arm back, he whipped out a splint and straighted out the woman`s left leg, placing said splint under her calf and wrapped it all in a bandage. One the treatment was over, Snake leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Welp, there goes your legs." He said with a relieved tone. The woman cleared her throat, causing him to glance up at her torso. He narrowed his eyes as she was implying that he should heal the rest of her too.

"I`m not completely fixed yet, muscle-man." She said with a smirk on her face. Snake grumbled and scooted closer to her upper body. He frowned at her demanding demeanor, but nonetheless helped her out.

_(Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother helping people...)_ Thought the soldier, repeating the same procedure to her abdomen(minus the splint, of course).

The woman glared at Snake with a thick gaze, making Snake feel extremely uncomfortable. She looked at him, almost scrutinizing him so he would not mess up. Which was ridiculous. Why would Snake mess up in the first place? He was the most careful being when it came to things like this. He`s done things like this before, what`s up with it now? Well, as he applied the bandage to her torso, Snake removed his hand which had accidentally grazed the underside of one of the woman`s breasts. He grumbled and held his breath with his eyes moving from her chest to her face. Astonishingly, she did not seem fazed at all. The two exchanged an awkward gaze, with Snake being the awkward one.

_(Something is definitely wrong with these women.) _He thought, recalling that earlier this morning, EVA stood infront of him in nothing more than a bikini top and bottom. Apparently, women seem to have lost their sense of feeling embarassed in front of a man.

"Alright, I got you. Now, let`s get out of here." Snake demanded with a light blush to his cheeks. He packed up his belongings and picked the woman up, holding her bridal style. The woman muttered something inaudible, although it was most likely an insult directed towards Snake himself. As he approached the water, he set the woman down and slowly submereged himself in the waters of the swamp. The woman smacked her lips.

"Hey, what about me?"

"Whaaaat? You can swim, can`t you?"

The woman picked up a pebble and threw it, hitting Snake on the head. He wasn`t fazed by this and merely growled.

"I have a broken leg, you jerk! I can`t possibly swim!"

The "jerk" chuckled and looked away.

"Pft, I can swim with a broken leg..." He murmured softly to himself. Suddenly, he felt another pebble kiss the side of his skull.

"Well, I`m not you! Now, take me to the otherside!"

Snake let out a crooked grin. His eyes flashed and he swam closer to the woman. He held his hand out, signaling for her to grab it. She took his hand, and immediatly felt his grip tighten. Wincing, in a matter of seconds, she saw nothing but water all around her. As she flailed around underneath the surface, she looked around, but saw no sign of the man who had rescued her. And just as quickly she had been pulled underneath, she had been pulled right out. Gasping for breath, she turned her head to meet the eyes of her so called "savior." Her hand had risen from below in an attempt to slap him, but Snake swiftly grabbed her wrist, stopping her mid way. Her other hand was unavailable as it was used to grip onto the man`s uniform to keep her afloat. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his legs lazily kicked around, keeping them both afloat. Snake let out a low hum as tears began to form around the corners of the woman`s eyes.

"I can`t believe you! You asshole! How could you play with me like that!" She cried as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Snake smiled.

"That was to get you to shut up and comply. I don`t know if you realized this, but you need to fix that little attitude of yours, princess." He said.

The woman looked up to him and seemed as if she was about to reply, but bit her lip instead. She spoke nothing more and roughly jerked her hand from his grip. Snake turned around and pulled both of the woman`s arms over her shoulders so they hugged his neck. She laid her head on his back and let out a soft sigh, listening to her driver`s heart beat. It was surprisingly calm dispite the effort of swimming with someone on his back; even when an alligator crossed their paths, his heart beat remained unchanged. Now that she thought about it, the swamp seemed a lot bigger than previously thought. Either that, or the suffocating silence made the trip seem longer than it actually was.

"...Hey." The woman finally spoke, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Hm?"

"What is your name...?"

"Erm, Snake. They call me Snake..."

The woman tilted her head.

"Snake? That`s odd. Americans have very peculiar names." She mumbled.

Snake chuckled, that was not what he`d expected her to say.

"What is yours?" He asked.

"Kisa."

"Kisa? Hm, cute."

Kisa lowered her head, hiding the red tint that had formed on her face. Before she knew it, the two had reached the otherside of the swamp. Snake stood up, with Kisa still latched on like a monkey. Once he was completely out of the water, she released her grip and knelt down on the ground. She trembled as the cold air hit her wet skin. Folding her arms, she slowly stood up and scurried as far from the dreaded waters as she could. Snake watched her actions in amusement before recieveing a radio call. Kneeling down, he placed one hand on his ear and turned the radio switch with the other. It was EVA. Meanwhile, Kisa had a severe case of the jitters. She sat down on a patch of grass and rubbed the sides of her arms, in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Egh, no wonder I hate swimming..." She blubbered to herself. The only reason she avoided water was because she couldn`t handle the unreasonable coldess that accompanied her right when she lost contact with the liquid. Trying to fling the cool feeling, she began to curse softly to herself. She cursed Ocelot, his unit; the Soviets, Volgin, The Cobra Unit and anyone else she could think of. When she returned to the base, she was prepared to send everyone into a world of hell. Corey would, unfortunately, be her first victim. Then without warning, the feeling of something heavy being placed on her shoulders jolted her from her moment of insanity. She looked and observed its familiar appearance. Raising her head, Kisa saw Snake walk around her, finally stopping in front of her dripping wet body.

"What`s this, Snake?" She asked with annoyance.

"Well, It`s a jacket." He replied with a confused visage.

"No shit, Sherlock! I mean, why are you handing it to me?" She asked, just now taking notice to his naked torso. Apparently, her little nickname of "muscle-man" seemed very appropriate. He _was_ fit.

"Because I`m just too godamned nice." Snake declared, with a hinted feeling of aggravation towards himself. Kisa crinkled he nose and looked down towards the earth. She tightened the grip on herself, elevating her chest. Snake took his time to peer at her. Because she was cold, her nipples bleed through her bra, and as much as he wanted to look away, his eyes remained stuck to her.

"Th-thank you..." Kisa let out sheepisly. Snake said nothing, merely nodding his head.

"W-well, the passing isn`t too far. We should get going." He let out with uncertainty.

"I don`t suppose I can tag along with you? You seem like someone dependable."

"No problem..."

"You will protect me, right? I`m counting on you." Kisa let out with a giggle. She looked up to see Snake still gawking at her. Releasing a malignant smirk, she let her arms fall to her sides and jumped slightly.

"I`ll do my breast- I mean, best." Snake fumbled, scratching his head.

He cleared this throat and held out his hand for Kisa to hold. With her firmly in his grip, he slowly lead her out of Chyornyj Prud and into the new area:

Bolshaya Past.

* * *

><p><em>I sort of like this. Because after encountering Ocelot, if you just rape through the swamp, EVA will call you once you get to the other side, and to me, that seemed like a really short amount of time to get back to the base. I`d have liked it better if it was elongated a bit. It takes time to travel. And how could she have passed the swamp on motorbike, I`ll never know. Maybe it was, MAGIC?<em>

_Also, don`t get angry if I keep referring Kisa as "the woman" or something similar, because while you know that her name is Kisa, Snake didn`t know that yet. So that`s why I referred to her as such._

_And EVA does wear a bikini, right? It doesn`t really look like a bra or anything at all. _

_REVIEW? D:_


	5. BOX

Kisa and Snake traveled through the passing into Bolshaya Past South. Snake released Kisa`s hand and allowed her to sit and rest. He walked up towards a fence blocking their path with a few crackles and sparks falling from the barbed wire.

"Seems like this fence is electric. There should be a power box around here." Snake informed, looking around for said box. Once it was in his view, he took out his M1911A1 and proceeded to shoot it, causing it to burn and sizzle out. With the electricity running through the fence halted, Snake lead Kisa under an opening for her to crawl through. Once they reached the other side, Snake had traded his M19 for a pair of Thermal Goggles. When he put them on, he saw the heat being immited from various claymores set on the ground.

"That`s a lot of fancy equipment you have there..." Kisa mumbled while clutching Snake`s jacket.

"Yeah. It helps when you`re infiltrating enemy territory." He replied.

Kisa pouted and looked away. Techniqually, this was her home he just so happened to be invading. Snake lowered his being and crawled throughout the ground, grabbing each claymore and placing it inside his back pouch.

"Finders keepers..."

Snake mumbled to himself as he left Kisa behind, taking caution in making sure no explosives were left for her to accidentally step on.; no limbs will be flying tonight. When the coast was clear, his attention now turned towards yet another electrical fence. He shot the power box to that and cut a hole with his survival knife. Returning to the half naked woman, Snake held out his hand for her to hold. He lead her to the hole he created and helped her through. Once on the other side, Snake and Kisa scurried behind a cluster of trees for cover. Peeping his head out, Snake noticed a dog and a guard. He looked back at Kisa.

"Do you know him?" He questioned.

"Nope, kill the bastard." She repied with furrowed eyebrows. Snake made a face.

"But isn`t he apart of-

"Don`t question me. I can`t let anyone see me like this! My body is something no one is allowed to see."

"But, I just saw- Okay! Whatever, toots!"

Snake shook his head and decided to speak no further. If he had pressed on, it would have been a never ending cycle of bickering.

"Besides," Added Kisa, "These guys get replaced like yesterday`s mistress. Unfortunatley the only thing that doesn`t get replaced is their low intelligence. I mean, seriously. Would it kill to find someone smarter?"

"I kind of like them. Besides, the dumber they are, the easier my job gets."

Kisa shrugged and watched as a bullet ejected from the barrell flew past the scene and landed straight into the head of the dopey guard patrolling. That took care of one problem, but how many others would be left? Snake turned his attention towards the dog, he shot it with a tranquilizer and waited for it to fall asleep before proceeding with Kisa towards the two quicksand pits. He looked backto Kisa.

"Don`t suppose you can get past here on your own, hm?"

"What do you take me for? I`m not magical or anything! I-I`ll get dirty!"

Snake grumbled and swooped Kisa off her feet and carried her to a convientient ledge towards the north east. She looked at him with dreamy eyes and hummed softly to herself. He set her down on the first step and backed away.

"Once you get across, I`ll be there to catch you when you jump down. To be honest, this way seems harder and absurdly inappropraite, but it`s your choice, dollface." Snake said with irritation. Kisa frowned.

"Well, when you put it that way, why don`t you-

"I don`t have energy to waste carrying you."

Kisa grunted and gazed at Snake with hurtful eyes. He seemed unaffected by this and turned his back on her, crossing the quick sand on his own with no effort at all. She wimpered and continued up the second step until she was on top of the ledge. She eyed Snake`s sillhouette with depressed eyes. Why was he so rude all of a sudden? Shaking it off, Kisa continued on the ledge, hoping to god that she wouldn`t fall as the ledge became thinner and thinner.

Snake moved on ahead to take care of some guards that were in the way of the next passing. When he was finished, he walked back to the ledge where Kisa should have been on, but when he looked over no one was there. He heard a chilling scream and ran up to the ledge. Then his eyes turned to a flailing body being engulfed by the sand. Snake growled and walked in after the pathetic being, yanking her roughly by the wrist and picked her up. He set her down on the ground and removed his jacket from her possession. Kisa teared up and looked at snake with watery eyes. Snake wasn`t paying attention to her and shook his jacket clean of any leeches and dirt that had been latching on. When he was satisfied, he replaced the jacket upon her shoulders and sat down in front of her.

"This wouldn`t have happened if you-

He was cut off by Kisa. She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst burying her face in his neck. Snake remained immobile and felt her tears dampen his skin. He sighed and scratched his head.

"...Are you okay?"

"I`m sorry..." she mumbled. "I`m acting like dead weight, aren`t I? I-I don`t mean to drag you down so much. I just met you for reals this time, and I must seem like a terrible enemy! I`m just weak from being separated for so long. If I wasn`t like this, I would`ve kicked your ass already!"

"I`d love to see you try, princess." Snake snickered. "If you can`t last a week in the jungle, you won`t stand a chance against me. Trust me. I don`t particularly have a want to fight a woman, anyway."

Kisa growled and sealed her lips. He grumbled and stood up with her still latched on. She squealed but Snake held her up with his arm. He decided to carry her into the next passing.

Now, the two had entered Bolshaya Past Base and immediately there were plenty of guards in sight. Snake looked around and placed Kisa behind a tree. He pulled out a complete cardboard box from what seemed like hammerspace and dumped it on top of the woman.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Shhh! Hide under here, I`ll go take care of these guys, alright? You`ve already taken my jacket, and now my box, so listen to what I say, okay? You should be fine."

"But this is ridiculous!"

"What?"

"A box is soooo obvious! I`m just an open target waiting to be shot at."

"Shut your trap... You`ll be fine, trust me. These guys aren`t very bright, they won`t notice a thing."

Kisa smacked her lips and sat quietly inside the absurd cover. Snake left her and went along to take care of the guards in the area. Kisa curled into herself, submerging her body inside Snake`s jacket to keep warm. She yearned for the moment where she`d set foot back inside Groznjy Grad to meet Ocelot and pursue her revenge on Corey and Roderich. Smiling, she had a feeling that that moment would arrive sooner than expected. Meanwhile, Snake was aprehending the guards waltzing around the base. He made sure to dispose of each of them properly and looked over the area to make sure no one was left. Just as he was about to return to Kisa, he received a call.

Call Frequency:** 140.85**

**Major Zero: **Snake, are you alright?  
><strong>Snake: <strong>Major? What`s the matter?**  
>Major Zero: <strong>Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how you were. It just occured to me that there had been a lot of background conversation going on. There`s nothing going on over there, is there?  
><strong>Snake: <strong>No, I can`t say there is.  
><strong>Major Zero: <strong>Oh, so I`m either getting senile or you`re just lying.**  
>Snake: <strong>...**  
>Major Zero: <strong>Tell me, Snake. Did I not say that this was a solo mission? You`re going to jeapordize your progress if word gets out about your purpose in Russia. You can`t let anyone find out about you, understand? Who have you been speaking with?**  
>Snake: <strong>Eh, no one in particular. I didn`t really _plan _the encounter with her in the first place...  
><strong>Major Zero: <strong>Her? Snake, I understand that it can get lonely in the jungle...**  
>Snake: <strong>...  
><strong>Major Zero: <strong>...But that is no excuse for coming into contact with a native. Please keep your feelings to yourself, and don`t bring her into the mission any more than necessary. It would be best if you part ways now before throwing yourself into something you won`t be able to crawl out of. You can`t afford to become distracted.**  
>Snake: <strong>I suppose.**  
>Major Zero: <strong>We`re here for one thing only, remember that.  
><strong>Para-Medic:<strong> Yeah, Snake, don`t forget your mission. There`s no time to waste getting all googly-eyed over a pretty lady.**  
>Snake: <strong>Yeah, yeah. Wait, how do you know what she looks like?**  
>Para-Medic: <strong>I don`t, but you just admitted that she was pretty. Haha.**  
>Snake: <strong>/grumble/

End Transmission.

Snake sighed and headed back for Kisa.

(I`m not distracted, I`m still on track.) He thought. (I am on the right track, aren`t I?)

He began having second thoughts now that he thought more deeply about it. Whenever Para-Medic spoke, the things she said make him over think things unnecessarily, and here he goes again. Sure, Kisa had been slowing him down, but he was still more or less on time to his destination. As he arrived to the box, he lifted it up to see a small ball underneath. Apparently, Kisa had fallen asleep. Eyeing her over, Snake took this opportunity to admire her while she was nice and docile. To be horribly honest with himself, he had to admit that she wasn`t all that bad. In a way she held an attractive aura about her and stupidity that was tolerable. She wasn`t _that _annoying or anything and her company was delicate but sufficient. With an awkward grin, Snake lifted her up off the ground and purposely roused her from her light nap. Kisa opened her eyes to a pair of glistening icey blue orbs. Her face flushed as she covered her features with her hands.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty? Ready to head on?" Snake inquired. Kisa nodded timidly in response. He set her down on her feet and she followed quietly behind him. The next area was Bolshaya Past South where a certain someone would be eagerly awaiting the pair`s arrival.

* * *

><p><em>School, I abhor thee. _; I had to make this chapter <em>at least _2,000 words. If I couldn`t do that, I must not be worth it, but I did it. c: I got to borrow the game again, so I figured I should update. ;w; _

_School is in my way of my stories and arts.  
>And, and, AANNDDDD MMEETTALL GGGEEAAARRRRRRRRRRR.<em>

_I don`t even-_

_Review? Dx _


	6. BEES

Tapping his foot, the Major paced anxiously back and forth. He was informed by The Boss that his target of interest was going to pass through here and that was more than enough to get this prissy feline riled up. If he could have a shot at redemption, he'd feel more content with himself (and hopefully regain some of his men's respect back in the process). His defeats replayed over and over again in his mind; the embarassment was something he couldn`t keep living on with if he was going to stay in a position of 'high' authority. Not only that, but if Kisa found out, she`s tear him a new butthole. As humiliating as it was to be defeated, facing up the the punishment Kisa would have in store for him. If that wasn`t motivation enough, I don`t know what is.

"Argh! Where is he?" shouted Ocelot with a drizzle of irritation; his patience was wearing extremely thin. He had been waiting there since the early morning hours to be absolutely sure he wouldn`t miss his target. Pacing back and fourth, he grumbled meaningless insults to himself. (I`m surprised he hasn`t gone insane just yet. _Y__et_.) Like the sound of an angelic choir, sounds of footsteps over the dry landscape gave the Major a major turn on. It was about damn time! He turned his head to see a hefty figured being making its way towards him.

Snake casually strolled thru with Kisa directly behind him. He paused suddenly and looked around the enviornment. Kisa wasn`t paying attention and accidentaly ran into him. She grumbled while Snake`s eyes merely looked to the corner of his eyes, checking her condition. He continued forward and stopped a few feet before the edge of the crevice.

"So you showed up, huh? Guess the Boss was right afterall." spoke a very excited and familar voice. Snake made a face while quietly behind him, Kisa`s ears had twitched. Ocelot pulled out one of his revolvers, causing Snake to get into a defensive stance.

"Ocelot...?" Kisa cried out. She popped out from behind Snake and felt her eyes well up a bit.

"K-Kisa? Is that really you~?" Ocelot let out whilst lowering his weapon.

"Yes!"

Snake stood there awkwardly as Kisa pushed him aside, running towards the younger gentleman. She stood exactly on the edge of the crevice and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"I can`t believe it`s you...!" She cried.

"I can."

Kisa felt a tear fall from her blue orbs as Ocelot flashed her a very kind and reassuring smile. 7 days is too long to go without seeing the person she admired and after all this, the only thing on her mind was getting back to the base and cuddling up next to her Major(but not before she tears him a new one). She bit her lip and placed her hands behind her back, twisting her left foot in a cute way.

"Yeah? Well, I can`t belive you left me for fucking dead back at the swamp! You prick!"

Ocelot`s face fell; she really did know how to ruin amoment.

"I was stuck there, fffffffforEVER and no one came to rescue me! Really?"

He raised his hands in an attempt to calm her.

"I sent people to find you, but I guess no one came over there. The guys really only checked the area where you were at before you were picked up by the Hind..."

Kisa placed her hands over her face.

(Please, please, please, God! Why are these guys so stupid?) She pondered painfully.

"Yeah, ya think? I had Mr. Muscle-man here take me with him." She informed, pointing to the subject in question who was currently in a state of befuddlement. Ocelot raised his eyebrows and glared at Snake who was standing there with a very cumbersome gaze.

"So, it was true then? I heard rumors you were with my girl. I just didn`t think it was true."

Snake grumbled and tilted his head.

"Uh..."

Ocelot felt his cheeks burn red. He rolled his fingers into a fist and pondered whether he should thank him or not. He had to admit, Snake fixed her up quite nicely. It was a good thing he was where he was or who knows? Kisa would have still been lost or worse, she`d have died(and turned into a zombie. Kisa wouldn`t just die; she`d die and come back! A woman with her tenacity knows no limits and she`d never perish without seeking out the approriate revenge on those who caused her unfortunate situation.) In the end, he kept his mouth shut and decided to get on with the show.

"I`m only here to fight you! You made me feel bitter defeat twice already." Ocelot shouted whilst pointing to the poorly puzzled Snake.

"MRRREEOWWWWW!"

With his cat call, a horde of GRU soldiers seemingly came up from nowhere and positioned themselves accordingly amidst the trees with looks outs on both sides. Snake turned around to see the other people who joined this little rendezvous. It was the same bunch of guys from before. Thusly, the regret of not killing them before began to set in.

"It`s like a surprise party, but without the surprise!" Kisa giggled.

Snake turned to her and gave her an unenthusiastic chuckle.

"It`s a shame to disappoint the other Cobras, but you`re my prey now." Ocelot said sternly with his signature taunt following shortly after.

"Kisa, fall back with the rest. You guys will not interfere with me."

Kisa narrowed her eyes and turned around, dissapointed that she wouldn`t be able to do anything.

"Faggot..." she murmured loud enough for Ocelot to hear.

Ignoring her insult, Ocelot fixated his eyes onto Snake who was very uncomfortable.

"It`s just you and me. There`s no one to get in our way. Ocelot`s are proud creatures; we prefer to hunt alone."

Following this statement, he whipped out both of his revolvers and spun them around in a series of boring and repetative tricks that he somehow found appropriate to do at this time. It seems that his new weapons have caused his cockyness to skyrocket. Snake stood there squinting his eyes, seemingly unamused at Ocelot`s antics. The regret of suggesting a more suitable weapon for him began to set in.  
>As irritated as he was, his feelings could only be out done by Kisa. Not only was she upset by not being allowed to fight, she didn`t want to be subjected to a meaningless show.<p>

"Get on with it, pussy cat! No one cares how many times you can twirl those things around your finger!" Kisa shouted from afar. Snake turned to her and smiled at her as if saying "Thank you, I thought it would never end." In return, Kisa blew him a kiss. And unexpected gesture which caused Snake to blush and quickly turn back around.

"Ergh! A-anyways, I have twelve shots. Draw!"

Ocelot and Snake both pulled out their weapons of choice and began. The soldiers all turned around and watched as their beloved Major was battling this unknown soldier with fierce skill. His gunmanship was impressive, but Kisa knew he was going to so be out done by Snake. You'd have to be stupid to not see the difference in levels among them. She turned to scan the soldiers who were all a little too into the skirmish. In each of their eyes, she knew they were anxiously waiting Snake's fall. Not only would that not happen, they seemed to disobey their order of "not interfering" and would shoot at Snake whenever he would land a hit on the Major. That's not fair. Shaking her head, Kisa stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Everyone around her backed away from her. Her evil aura was very poisoning and no one wanted to be anywhere near her when she exploded. Finally, there was a point where she was about to speak her mind, but she was immediatly shut down when she heard a buzzing sound. The sound grew progressivley louder and before she knew it, a group of bees flew in her direction. She freaked and screamed, running away towards the battle(which was a fault at her part since the bees wouldn`t dare go near her anyway). Ocelot snorted and stopped his actions, turning his attention to the horde of bees now making their way to the battlefield. With the battle inconclusive, there was no choice but to pull back for now.

"Damn it, he found us!" He uttered under his breath.

He looked back at Snake who raised his arms over his face to block the stinging insects from getting to him. The Major began twirling his guns around his fingers to beat the bees away, clearing a path for himself. He took refuge behind a tree while Kisa`s obnoxious screams still rung inside his ears. Rubbing his temples, he let out a concealed sigh.

(_That w__oman, I swear...!_) He thought to himself.

Just as Snake turned around, he was rammed into by Kisa who thought it right to take shelter behind his large physique. I mean, he had already taken care of her, so why the hell not run to him for cover? He was already going to make sure she was alright by heading towards her anyway, but it appeared as if she came to him instead. Although, evidentally she knocked him off balance and he tumbled down the crevice and into the cave.

"Snake?" She called out with a shakey voice. His only response was to yell as he fell into the abyss. Kisa peered over the crevice, but the darkness engulfed more than the light could penetrate. She bit her lip and was tempted by a feeling inside her to follow him. She felt her heart pulsate beneath her chest. What was going on here?

"Kisa! Get away from there, you`ll fall in!" Ocelot shouted from behind the tree. "Hurry up and get over here!"

Kisa grumbled as she reluctantly retreated to the otherside where Ocelot had run off already. He held out his hand for her and lead her to safety. She took one last glance at the crevice.

(_Be safe down there, Snake..._)

* * *

><p><em>It`s probably just me, but wouldn`t it be natural for a woman to run to the side of a nice and strong man? Especially Snake? xD<em> _Welp, I changed how this battle ended a bit, but it`s my story and it`s not so far off. He still falls into the cave. ;I I decided to take a break from my F13 story and update this one. I had a bad writers block for this chapter, but I hope the next one will be better. I finally bought the game, so now I don`t have to borrow it anymore and give it back. It`s all mine~!_


	7. Ponizovje Warehouse

Later that night, Kisa was out sending guards to their patrol routes in Ponizovje Warehouse. Everyone gathered there as a rendezvous point for Ocelot, Kisa and whomever was left of his men. Volgin and The Boss along with the other Cobras were also there to escort Sokolov back to the base. And with their scent still fresh on the premises, a certain CIA dog would surely sniff them out eventually, so precautionary measures needed to be taken care of right then and there. Much to her dismay, Corey and Roderich were stationed here which meant that they wouldn`t be at the base later on which also meant that Kisa wasn`t going to be able to extract her readied revenge on the two. This was something they were thankful to the gods for.

"Well, _**Corey**_, looks like you`re stuck here." She said as she ran her tounge over her teeth. Corey smiled underneath his balaclava and walked cautiously to the end of the stairs. Kisa snorted and lead Roderich downstairs to the bottom floor and placed him there.

"Don`t think I`m thru with any of you yet, you _maggots_." She said sternly. Corey gulped and whimpered.

"Please, Kisa! Have a heart, it was a total and utter accident...!"

"Have a heart? Hah! I don`t need a heart. Besides, being pushed off a Hind is never an 'accident!'"

Kisa jumped towards Corey, causing him to flinch and drop his weapon. He bent over to pick it back up with a shakey hand.

(_Why does everyone have to be such a bully?_) He thought. Much to his relief, Kisa proceeded to leave him and finish assigning the others to their stations.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone else, Snake just so happened to be snooping around the surrounding area.

"Ponizovje Warehouse, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

Snake stepped out, but quickly retracted once he saw a few familiar figures. He knelt down in the shallow water and pulled out his binoculars to see what was going on. Volgin and Ocelot were outside along with a few soldiers and... Sokolov! Poor old bag was being harrassed, and as close as he was, Snake couldn`t do anything about it. He continued to look at the 3 interact and by the looks of it, it wasn`t going very well. Every time Sokolov resisted, Volgin would electricute Tatiyana. Snake grumbled. That was something that didn`t sit right with him. Ocelot had popped up randomly and confronted the old man. He pulled out two revolvers and started juggling them, causing Sokolov to freak out. Of course, they were aimed at him after all.

"Damn that kid. He just doesn`t know when to quit playing Russian Roulette."

Each time the gun landed in his grasp, The Major would pull the trigger and thankfully they had all been blanks. But once Sokolov fell to the ground, Snake could tell that this probably wasn`t going to be pretty. Thank the heavens though, for and the last minute, The Boss intervened. The moment Snake saw her, he felt his heart sink a bit. This game he`s playing with her, almost like cat and mouse, was very nerve-racking. All Snake knew was that this mission wasn`t going to end well in his favor; everytime he saw her, memories that he had tried to bury deep in his subconcious would return to the surface of his mind.

The Boss scolded Ocelot and dismantled his weapons, thrusting them back into his grip. Volgin laughed with amusement. Now officially pissed, Ocelot clenched his fists and stormed off. Quickly losing interest, Snake hoped something else would happen.

After a few moments of bossing people around, there was a large commotion occuring outside. Obviously, she didn`t want to be left out of any fun so Kisa ran outside to see what was going on. Just as she walked out, Ocelot was walking back in, disgruntled and cursing to himself softly.

"Major?" She questioned with a puzzled face. Ocelot took one glance at her and continued on his frustrated way. Shrugging it off, Kisa continued outside.

"K-Kisa?" Snake said to himself out loud. He saw Kisa walk out of the warehouse, but she suddenly disappeared.

"Has the CIA dog been disposed of yet?" He inquired with a stern tone. Kisa`s ears twitched. Before she came into Volgin and The Boss`s view, she scrambled to hide behind a large barrel and listened in on their conversation.

"The Pain is no more." The Boss spoke calmly.

"What?"

Volgin groaned and punched the cement wall furiously, causing Kisa to almost shriek in intimidation.

"He may be a child, but he`s definately one of yours." He said. "I believe Krushchev has something to do with this. We`ve got no time to lose. We have to eliminate him before the final test."

(_"Eliminate him?" Are they talking about Snake?_) Kisa thought.

"Don`t worry. They`ll be able to handle it." The Boss let out as she looked back towards the open doors.

Kisa held her breath and pressed her body as close to the wall as she could, as if she was hoping to merge herself with the wall. She watched silently as The End somehow wheeled himself outside. Once he stopped, The Fear suddenly appeared behind him.

"I`m leaving him to you, The Fear." Spoke The Boss.

He smirked and hopped off into the night. They watched him and turned their attention towards the deathly looking old man.

"He`s always asleep, is he all right?" Volgin inquired.

"He`s saving what little life he has left for battle. He`s usually dead, but he will wake when the time is right." The Boss replied. "And when he does, it`s will be The End for the boy..."

A sharp bolt of lightening crackling in the distance startled Kisa into almost revealing her position. She calmed herself and tried to think of her next move. The same feeling she got before when she peered over the crevice in Bolshaya crept back into her. For some reason, Snake`s safety seemed to make its place into her mind. This didn`t make any sense, though. Why him? If anything the only one whose safety she should be worried about is Ocelot. But now that didn`t seem to be the case anymore.

"Kuwabara, Kuwabara..." Volgin chanted, shattering Kisa`s in-though process. She was about to leave when a firm grip was placed around her neck. She choked and wimpered as her body was lifted into the air.

"Here Kitty, **Kitty**." He said with a malicious smirk. "Eavesdropping, I see? Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

Their eyes met and it seemed as if every thing around them disappeared. Kisa struggled to free herself, but his grip only tightened. Evidentally, she ceased her resistance as it only intrigued him more.

"Kisa, did I not teach you any better? Well, since you`re here, I guess you`re going to be stuck with me for quite a while." He said with a hint of malice. She knew exactly what he meant. Though, it was her fault for not coming out on her own. Volgin never liked a spy, and no one would be an exception to that rule. Kisa would just have to be reprimanded for her actions. Tossing her on the ground, Volgin proceeded to head back into the warehouse.

"I`ll be waiting for you." He said.

Kisa stroked her neck and smacked her lips. Getting back to her feet she turned around and looked out into the scene. What she didn`t know was that she was looking directly at Snake himself. Snake didn`t know that she didn`t know that he was there. If she was looking in his direction, she had to have been looking right at him, right? Well, the fact that she didn`t bother coming closer to get a better look suggested otherwise. When everyone was thru, they all headed inside. Snake placed his scope back inside his bag and continued on with his job.


	8. Stop disappearing like this!

Kisa and Tatiyana both took a quick break inside the Lab. Wiping themselves dry with a towel, the two women could now accumulate themselves in peace. They had been chatting and the conversation was just about to wrap up. Kisa had taken Ocelot`s bag of belongings and began to rummage through them in order to find a pair of stockings to replace Tatiyana`s, which were now full of holes. As she located it, she quickly pulled it out and tossed to to Tatiyana.

"This is the only pair I could find, please take them. It`s fine." Kisa said with a detached countenance.

Tatyana glanced at the socks and then back up at her.

"Why does Ocelot have...?" She let out with a distorted expression.

"Oh, it`s more for me than it is for him. I just like to shove all of my shit inside his bag so I don`t have to carry anything."

"Hm. Well, you don`t have to be so nice to me." She replied whilst rubbing the back of her neck.

Kisa shrugged.

"Well, fine. Don`t accept my kind gesture."

Tatyana smiled and proceeded to change into her new socks.

"When you get all cleaned up, just follow the Major back to the base. I`ll be heading over there later." Kisa informed.

Curious, Tatyana asked why. Kisa replied by saying that she was just going to rest here for a while and catch some Zs.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tatiyana said.

"Hey, it was worth a shot."

"You don`t have to lie to me. You know me, already. If you`re still feeling a bit anxious, go right ahead and relax. I`ll just make up something to tell Volgin and the others. I just don`t know why you can`t tell them yourself. It`s not like you`re smuggling drugs or anything."

"Thank you, but don`t worry about Ocelot; I`ll tell him myself. And I know, it`s just... I want some time to myself. I want to relax alone. There have been things on my mind recently and I need to sit down and understand how I feel."

"Pfft. How you feel? What do you mean? You falling out of love with Ocelot?" Tatiyana asked with a smirk. Kisa pouted as she felt her face flush.

"No, it`s not... I mean - I... I don`t really know. It`s just complicated, alright?"

Kisa sighed and plopped down on a chair next to the desk. Her head ached with various thoughts and it was taking its toll on her physically. She was a small woman, usually strong in mind and body, but after being isolated for about a week with hardly any food or rest, it would have made even the toughest soldier a little weak. Tatiyana nodded her head and left the room. Kisa stayed inside for a few more minutes, pondering. She walked over to the desk and grabbed a jacket that was laid out on the chair. She put it on and got very comfortable. The jacket was large and cozy, with a familiar scent. The way it smelled made Kisa very uneasy because she felt something stir inside of her when she knew who the scent belonged to.

"Ugh, I`ve got to stop thinking so much..." She moaned.

Leaving the room, she decided to speak to the Major before she left for the cabin in Svyatogornyj East: Her actual destination. Kisa was able to find Ocelot chatting with one of the guards near the entrance to the Lab. She asked to borrow him for a moment and pulled him aside.

"Ocelot, I`m not going to the base with you." She said simply.

"What? Why? After all this time, you`re just going to break up with me like that...?"

His response was very tragic. Kisa smacked her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"I`m not breaking up with you, idiot. I`m just saying I won`t be leaving with you guys to the base just yet. I have things I must do, so don`t cry when you get home and realize I`m not there." She spoke with a smirk.

Her partner`s face flushed a deep shade of red, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, what`s so important that you can`t come back with me?" He asked with interest.

"Stuff." Kisa stated simply.

Ocelot was not happy with that answer.

"I am not happy with that answer. Also, why are you wearing that jacket? If you`re cold, wear mine and throw that thing out."

"I shall not." She snapped back.

Raising his eyebrows, Ocelot pressed his body up against hers. This was his way of "intimidating" Kisa. Of course, nothing really scared her and - let`s be serious - who would really be afraid of Ocelot? Kisa looked back up at him with dispassionate eyes. This tactic never worked, but it never hurt to keep trying, right? After a few minutes of sizing each other up, Kisa interuppted this meaningless game by tossing her arms around Ocelot`s neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss, one that had caught him off guard. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Don`t worry about me. It`s not like I`m running away with some other guy or anything. I just have to pick up some supplies. I`ll be back in no time."

With that being said, Kisa gave Major Kitten one final peck on the lips and made her way out of the lab. Once outside, she felt the cool air brush up against her skin. It was around 3:00AM. Typically, she would be asleep by now but Kisa knew there wasn`t any time for such activities. Of course she was tired, but there were things that had to be done and her destination was still a ways away. Finding her way in the dark, and alone for that matter, was a bit daunting. There were various wildlife up and about and anything could just pop-out at her at any given moment. As she was casually strolling along, she heard a twig snap behind her. Luckily, she stole Ocelot`s revolver and whipped it right out of her back pocket. She spent a few shots on a nearby bush where a tiny rabbit hopped out of. It`s eyes were wide, like it had just seen a ghost.

"Oh man, I really must be exhausted..." She uttered, replacing her weapon.

Kisa shook her head and tried her best to keep a straight face.

_(I`m just tired is all. Nothing to be worried about or anything. `S not like some monster is going to pop out at me, right...?) _She thought.

"I just have to relax... Think happy thoughts..." She began to mutter.

Suddenly, she saw a large shadow jump out infront of her. She froze and watched as it merely stood there. When it didn`t move, Kisa relaxed her shoulders and continued on.

"Well, I haven`t slept in about 4 days. And not sleeping can have different effects on different people. Maybe, I`m just hallucinating?"

When the shadow suddenly moved, Kisa shrieked and fumble with the revolver. Her actions were interuppted by warm hand that roughly grabbed her by the wrists, preventing her from getting a good shot. She struggled to free herself by kicking and shouting.

"Hey, calm down! Stop yelling!" Said the deep voice.

Kisa blinked a few tears that had formed on the rim of her eyes and focused on the figure. Her eyes widened and she dropped the weapon.

"Hey, are you alright? Kisa, answer me."

It was Snake.

_(Wow, she looks terrible. Has she gotten any rest at all?)_ He pondered with concern.

"Hey..." He let out.

He released his grip on her and awaited for her next move. Kisa calmed down and slowly darted her eyes to the ground, clutching the jacket tightly as if she was afraid it would lose it forever should she let go.

"It`s funny how we end up bumping into each other again, huh? I suppose you want your jacket back now...?" She let out softly.

"Well, since you mentioned it, that would be nice." He replied.

Kisa slowly slid the jacket off of her person and handed it to him. Snake eyed her, watching as she folded her arms across her chest. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. While it would have been nice to take his jacket back, it would be a total dick move for him to just take it and leave Kisa there in the cold. Russian nights were never nice to the fragile. He placed a hand on her back and gave her back the jacket.

"Y-you can keep it for now I guess. I have a feeling that I`ll be seeing you again anyway." He said with a smile.

Kisa looked up at him with pensive eyes. She could slowly feel her stomach begin to churn.

"Snake..." She whispered.

_(Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden...?)_ She thought.

Snake leaned over a bit, to check her condition. She really did not look well at all. He asked if she was fine again, but Kisa did not answer. Instead she shook her head.

"Thank you, Snake. But I have to go now; I`m in kind of in a hurry."

Kisa pushed Snake aside and bolted out of the forest, leaving him quite dumbfounded. Snake`s gaze watched as her person grew smaller and smaller. When she disappeared, he hesitantly turned around and continuted on to the Laboratory. He was to find and speak with an elderly man named Granin to aquire information about Sokolov. This was of the upmost importance right now. He couldn`t spend time wondering about the well being of others.

The meet with Granin was anticlimactic. Although, Snake did gain a lot of new information that could most certianly help him later. He was given a key by Granin to open a new door in the Warehouse. With a quick goodbye, Snake left Granin`s office and started to head for the outside. Once Snake exited the lab, he was greeted by the bright rays of the sun. Rubbing his eyes, he took cover behind a wall to his left. It was nice weather but he lacked sleep and it was begining to show. He remembered last night and how he saw Kisa; she appeared to be a bit lethargic. Now he seemed to be catching on to it, but he couldn`t deal with this problem now, there was no time. He decided to take a quick breather. Shutting his eyes, he was about to enjoy a nice little nap when his radio went off.

Call Frequency: 145.73

**Snake:** What is it?  
><strong>Paramedic:<strong> Nothing. I was just wanting to check up on you. I know how hard you`ve been pushing yourself lately. Just remember that even though time is limited, you can still stop to rest. It`d be completely pointless for you to be out there if you became ill.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Yeah, yeah. I got you.  
><strong>Paramedic:<strong> And no going after strange young girls.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Yeah, yeah. I got y - Wait, what?  
><strong>Paramedic:<strong> I know you`ve been in touch with that Kisa lady.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Well, not on purpose but -  
><strong>Paramedic:<strong> Women like Kisa are just as dangerous as being bit by a poisonous snake. Once the venom is inside you, it won`t be long until it consumes you entirely. No, I`m not jealous, but I just want you to watch yourself. I know that you can sometimes be an airhead -  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Airhead?  
><strong>Paramedic:<strong> But I don`t want you to trust her and then fall into her trap. She`s an enemy, Snake. She shouldn`t mean anything to you.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> I understand, but why are you telling me this?  
><strong>Paramedic:<strong> Because Zero is busy having his tea time and Sigint is his victim.

End Transmission.

Snake shook his head, but she had a point. Here he was, trying to be the good guy, but he was helping someone who could quite possibly hinder his ultimate goal. Kisa didn`t _seem_ like a bad person, but he knew well that women are masters of deception. There were things women were able to get away with that men couldn`t. Either way, this wasn`t going in Snake`s favor. Thinking that he wasted enough time already, Snake got up on his feet and continued his mission.

Concurrently, there was some drama happening inside the base of Groznjy Grad. One pompous little boy was venting out at his two best guards, Corey and Roderich. The Major was upset for the fact that Kisa wasn`t back home. He waited the entire night through and by the time it was morning, she still didn`t show her face. By now he was already choleric, and it was starting to annoy everyone. Ocelot was always obnoxious in his own way, but when he was upset about something, he would unecessarily stomp his feet and it peeved everyone.

_(Where could she have gone? She said she was just going to get some supplies, right? How long could that take?) _He pondered frantically.

Corey and Roderich were solely standing by his side, watching him pace in circles whilst muttering incoherently to himself.

"_This blows. I don`t want to be stuck here listening to this prick talk about her._" Whispered Corey. Roderich nodded in agreement.

"_True, but this totally beats having Kisa here and chewing us out. I`m still not ready for what she has in store for us! It`s not fair! To be honest I hope she gets lost and never comes back..." _He replied.

"You two! Stop talking! Aarrgghh! Get in touch with the others and ask if anyone has seen her! I want an answer now dammit!" Shouted Ocelot.

Startled, Corey and Roderich ran away as fast as they could.

"Darn it! We`ve got to find her or else who knows what Ocelot will do to us!" Cried Corey.

"Why is it just us that has to suffer? Why couldn`t he have picked on someone else!" Roderich weeped.

The two groaned wearily and did as they were told. Back to Ocelot, he was begining to stomp his feet. He marched through out the base, and began to bother every guard about his dilemma.

This was going to be a long day at the base indeed.

* * *

><p><em>I know it`s been a while since I updated.<br>I don`t think this chapter was well at all. I figured I can add a few different details here and there since I didn`t want to go exactly by the game as not everything in this story happens in the game. Not only that, but it`s not like I want to write everything Snake did either. If you`ve already played the game, you`d already know everything he does. I dunno. I just don`t feel confident with this chapter.  
>Egh, well, I`ve been trying to update on most of my stories, so I hope I can get back into the Metal Gear mood so I can write more chapters. ;o;<em>


	9. Two captors of her heart

Snake was out of the Lab and was just about to be out of the Warehouse. He used the key Granin gave him to open the door and walked outside and immediately recieved a call from EVA.

Call Frequency: **142.52**

**EVA:** Snake, you there?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> EVA? Where are you?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> In the fortress - in Groznyj Grad. Dr. Sokolov is here too.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Is he all right?  
><strong>EVA<strong>: He`s fine. Right now he`s busy putting the finishing touches on the Shagohod.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Good. That`s means they haven`t killed him...  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Not yet, anyway. But you better hurry. They`ve already finished the Phase 2 tests. Once the final preparations are complete, they`ll have no use for him. The colonel won`t hesitate to kill him if he thinks the CIA is closing in.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> EVA, you can`t let Sokolov out of your sight.  
><strong>EVA:<strong> I know. Snake, do you know where Groznyj Grad is? **  
>Snake:<strong> Granin told me that I should be able to get there through an underground tunnel in the mountains.  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Granin told you?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Yeah.  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Why?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Because he was drunk, I guess.  
><strong>EVA:<strong> You`ve got to be kidding me... Anyway, there`s a problem with that route.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> What problem?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> The mountain entrance that leads to that tunnel is sealed. You`ll need a key to get in.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> What about the key Granin gave me?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> That key won`t work. But don`t worry, I`ll figure something out. I have an idea: There are some ruins at the top of the mountains. Meet me there.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> The top of the mountains. Got it.  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Wait, there`s something else I`ve got to tell you.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> What is it?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> I heard that one of the Cobras is waiting for you at the base of the mountains. He`s a legendary sniper called The End.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> You mean that ridiculously old guy?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Don`t underestimate him. He`s known as the father of modern day sniping. Snake, he`s part tree.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Does he have a spotter?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> No, none.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> You serious?  
><strong>EVA: <strong>Yes. Be careful.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> EVA...!  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Yes? What`s the matter?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> ...  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Spit it out, Snake. I don`t have time.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Kisa... Is she there with you? How is she? Is she alright?  
><strong>EVA:<strong> Kisa? No, I haven`t see her yet. Why do you ask?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> Um... No apparent reason really...  
><strong>EVA:<strong> ...?

End Transmission

In Snake`s mind, he was still a bit worried about Kisa`s well being. While he wasn`t exactly sure why, he might have thought it had something to do with the fact that she left him in an overwrought state. Her face wasn`t gleaming and she looked more like a zombie than a beautiful young woman. And while we all know deep down Snake is a good guy, there had to have been something more to this than just him trying to help her out. Snake, himself, knew it aswell. He didn`t want to admit it, but any idiot can tell you what was going on inside of him.

He shook his head and kept treading forward. He didn`t like his thoughts being cumbersome. He was able to make it out to Svyatogornyj West in one piece and that`s when he hit trouble. Snake removed his scope from his bag and checked out the number of guards surrounding the area. He thought of a quick way to disperse the enemies and hurry onto Groznyj Grad - or rather - his fight with The End. Lowering himself, he crawled around on the ground to better hide himself from the enemies. Taking out his tranquilizer gun, he was able to shoot accurately and knocked his first prey down. He grabbed his body and dragged him behind a tree. This would suffice, considering these guards had an IQ equivalent to a goldfish. Snake looked around for anyone else, and saw no one. He figured it was safe to continue and walked around, hugging the walls as he went.

_(This is too easy. Something must be up...) _He thought.

And so it was. As he was about to make it through towards the other area, someone saw him.

"Who are you?" shouted one of the patroling guards.

Snake grunted and dashed for the opening. Only he was unfortunate as his foot got caught in a rope trap. He yelled as he was flipped upside down and left to dangle. There was no time to lose now. The guard who had spotted already called for reinforcements and time was ticking away. Snake lifted himself to cut the rope. He fell onto his feet and sprinted onto the passing.

Meanwhile, Kisa had already arrived safely at the cabin in Svyatogornyj East. She was passed out onto one of the bunks inside the room. Now, she remained unconcious in a deep and much needed slumber. Infact, she was so tired that not even the sounds of gunshots and screaming men would stir her. Why was this relevant? Well, as he predicted earlier, someone had already found his way there and how could he _not_ want to explore the contents of this cabin?

Snake was quick to dispose of his opponents and now knew that it was smooth sailing from here. But because everyone was knocked unconcious, the air around him became unbearably silent. He pulled out his _ and knife and slowly got into his aggresive stance. He took cautious steps approaching the cabin. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Holding his breath, he jumped inside and looked all around him for any signs of the enemy. Once he was satisfied that no one was there, he calmed down and replaced his weapons back into his pouch. Now the real fun begins. Snake began to break into every cabinet, shelf and crevice in search for just about anything: food, weapons, ammunition and more food. He looked throught both of the rooms and there was just one left. For some reason, he felt anxious about opening the door. As his fingers curled around the door knob, he slowly pushed the door open to reveal some more supplies and bunks for the soldiers. And while everything was just dandy as candy, someone had caught his eye. The moment he saw her, he felt like something had impaled him deep in the throat.

"Kisa...?" He said a little too loud.

Lucky for him, she didn`t stir. She was still sprawled out on the bed as she was hit hard with sleep. Snake let out a sigh of relief and gradually approached her. He didn`t want her to wake up, but at the same time he did. She was very innocent looking when she wasn`t awake. Her usual smug was replaced with something more suitable for her delicate face: a smile. It was obvious that she was dreaming of something quite pleasant. Snake also noticed that she continued to clutch his jacket with a hard grasp. He took the hint and figured that he wasn`t going to be getting his jacket back for a long while. And while he was okay with it, he couldn`t keep walking around half naked forever. Of course, that was his own fault for not changing his camouflauge. It wasn`t like he had only _one _jacket or anything. He just was too stubborn to bother changing into something else. With all that aside, he was a bit relieved to see that Kisa was getting some well needed rest; she looked a lot better than last night. Since she was asleep, Snake decided to ransack the shelves of supplies for anything he deemed useful. While he was poking around, he squeezed something rubbery. It made what sounded like a croaking noise which alarmed him. He pulled it out and was face to face with a green frog. Snake`s face fell.

"Damn this toy..." he grumbled. "It`s like it`s stalking me! Why?"

The frog was named Kero-tan and Snake had seen this thing just about everywhere he went. He would shoot at it, but all it did was bounce around and croak. He tried many attempts to knock it over, but none failed. It`s like it was indestructable or something! Either way, Snake did not enjoy its company at all. He hated toys in the first place, and wondered why there were so many of these things lying around.

From across the room, Kisa was starting to rise. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Yawning, she looked to her right and saw a very familiar figure messing with a green blob. Squinting her eyes, she realized that it was Snake, choking a Kero-tan. Kisa sat there, watching him with a baffled guise.

"What _are _you doing...?" She inquired with a perturbed appearance.

Snake grunted and stopped what he was doing. He looked to see Kisa wide awake. Tossing the meaningless toy out the window(that he subsequently broke whilst on his rampage), he approached her and took a seat next to her.

"So, you`re awake now, toots?" He asked. "See? I told you we`d meet again."

Snake smiled. Kisa looked at him and felt her face burn a bit.

"So, what are you doing over here? Aren`t you supposed to be at your home base or something?" He questioned.

Kisa shrugged. Taking a deep breath she wasn`t sure what she was supposed to tell him.

"I-I don`t know... Lately, I`ve been feeling a bit different is all... I`m just here to take some time off by myself." She moaned.

She crossed her legs and hugged her knees.

"I know something about me has changed, and I`m not quite sure what. I just feel different... Like, I thought I was certain about everything, but now I`m not. I can`t explain it..." She said softly. "This must be very weird for you to hear. I mean, here you are, just trying to do what you`re orders tell you and I`m supposed to be stopping you, but I`m not. Instead, I`m sitting down and having civil conversations with you and telling you about my issues. Egh, well it`s not like I care what you do anyway. So far the only major thing you`ve done was beat up on my boyfriend, which I thank you, because he really needed his ass kicked by someone other than me."

Kisa laid back down on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"You`re a very intriguing man, you know that? You are strong and mysterious to me. I... I-I think it would be nice if I got to know you better, but I don`t think that would be appropriate considering that you`re my enemy and I`d probably have to kill you sooner or later. What a shame too, Ocelot seems to really _like_ you." she said with a straight face.

"Well, gee thanks. I really appreciate it." Snake replied with a tepid tone.

"Something`s changed around here and I know it`s your fault. Okay, well, I`m not saying I`m blaming you, buuuut I`m blaming you. Ocelot`s little man crush on you isn`t really bothering me, in fact, it has nothing to do with that douche bag."

"Then what is it?"

Kisa`s lip quivered. What was she supposed to say? It`s not like she knew the reason herself either. All of these emotions were running rampant insider her being and they`d have to spill out sooner or later(maybe just sooner).

"I-I have no clue...!" She began to cry.

Snake`s eyes widened.

"Hey, hey! I didn`t mean for you to cry or anything. Calm down, woman!" he exclaimed.

He turned around and placed his hand on Kisa`s shoulder. Kisa trembled at his touch and looked up into his galliant eyes. What was his deal? What kind of sorcery is he trying to pull? Whatever it was, it seemed Kisa was taking it harder than she should have. Yet, as much as she wanted to get away, the more he would talk with her, the more she wanted to stay. There was something Ocelot told her once: "Your heart is your most vulnerable spot. Once somebody has taken control of it, you won`t be able to save yourself anymore." And how true this was, because after reevaluating her thoughts, Ocelot wasn`t just the only one in control of her heart; someone else had thrown himself into the picture. Her eyes widened as she was more upset than relieved at her revelation. She crawled to Snake`s side and looked at him dead in the eyes.

(_I like you..._) she thought. (_Snake, what have you done to me? My heart feels for you when you speak to me. I _like_ it, but I know I shouldn`t._)

"Hey, Kisa are you alright?" Snake said with a bright red guise. He watched as tears continued to pour down her astonished features. He grumbled and wiped them all away with hesitation.

"You know, the whole 'oh-god-i-think-i-just-saw-a-ghost' look doesn`t really suite you. You should try smiling. It fits you better."

Kisa gulped and quickly turned away from him. She rubbed here eyes and adjusted her uniform.

"I-I`m sorry..." she murmured.

"Not to be rude or anything, toots, but you look terrible."

"Yeah, I know. I just realized something..."

"What was that?"

"It doesn`t pertain to you." She snapped back.

Snake winced and shrugged his shoulders. Kisa twiddled her thumbs and now they were stuck in another awkward silence. Her mind was running wild now. What was she going to do? More importantly, how was she going to look Ocelot straight in the eyes knowing that her heart feels for someone else other than him? She felt like a terrible person for playing with him. Ocelot has been there for her since she first fell into his lap - literaly. And while he can be questionable at times, at the end of the day he was no doubt there because he loved her. Kisa undoubtledy loved him back, of course! He was the only thing she knew when she was tossed back into the real world. Her time here was spent in good company and she was wonderfully acknowledged by many, but now her feelings were thwarted by this stupid man. She was jostled out of her own mind when she felt a warm pair of arms around her body. Snake embraced her and held her tightly.

"I`m not sure what your problem is, toots, but I can`t just sit here while you`re crying a storm. Hugs usually make people feel better, don`t they? C`mon now, stop with the water works, you`re making me feel bad."

Kisa smiled as she buried her face into his chest. Unknowingly, she had continued to cry while in her pensive state.

(_I`m torn between two guys, what is wrong with me? Hah. Stupid female emotions..._) she thought.

For now, she`d just have to relax and enjoy her time with him while she could.


	10. 2 friggin long cutscenes later

It was actually pretty interesting how immense the change in scenery had become. It seemed like just a minute ago Snake was surrounded by nothing but forestry and the next he was surrounded by nothing but a desert. He was now skittering about in the Kransogorje Mts, just before his meet up with EVA. He had just finished defeating The End and that battle was a bit of a drag. He was a bit tired and hungry, but there was no time to be wasting on things like that. Hah! I mean, it`s not like you need food to survive! P-shaw!

"It has to be at least 98 degrees out here. My god, this is going to take a while..." he whined.

It probably felt more like 100 since Snake was now wearing his jacket, which a certain someone was kind enough to part with. He was glad to have it back, but now he had wished he held off on it. All of his gear was only increasing the heat throughout his body. More so, his jacket smelled. It wasn`t a bad smell, but it sure got his blood pumping. The scent was soft and very feminine, just like his dear Kisa. And he felt foolish for feeling so, but he was trying to be very careful. He couldn`t afford to be crawling around on the ground and getting dirty. No-no, or else the aroma of her would undeniably wash away. This was his only piece of her he could take with him and he would make sure to keep it until the next time they met. Which he was looking forward to, because he was heading into her territory sooner or later(again, maybe sooner).

While Kisa was having a hard time coping with her feelings, Snake was perfectly fine with his. After their encounter last night, he realized that he liked her more than what was appropriate for the situation. The only thing was, he knew she didn`t like him back(oh, the irony). You know, with Ocelot being in his way and all. It pained him, but it probably was for the best. She is the enemy and she should stay the enemy; she can`t be anything more or things would become even more complicated. With all of these thoughts dancing around his noggin, Snake made it to the ruins in no time. Now he had to confront EVA.

Taking out his Mk22 and knife, he slowly made his way up the rusty stairs. He couldn`t help being too cautious, EVA was being helpful but there seemed to be more to this woman than meets the eye. For all Snake knew, this could have been a trap. As he progressed upwards, a sudden thud almost caused him to pull the trigger; luckily he stopped himself. As he reached the top he saw EVA, in almost all her glory. With her back towards him it was hard to tell if she was getting dressed or _un_dressed. Snake approached her slowly and took his time glancing at her. After a few minutes of not noticing, he cleared his throat. Is getting hot in here or was that just him? EVA turned around and eyed him over.

"That was quick..." She said.

"You look tired; you should get some rest."

"I`m fine. It`s just that these two roles take a lot of my time. I don`t have much time to sleep."

"Hey, where`d you get those cuts?" Snake inquired, drastically changing the subject.

"The colonel..."

"Did he find out?"

"If he did, I`d be 6 feet underground. No... This is his 'hobby.' He`s a sadist; he takes pleasure in making people suffer. He`s nothing but scum..."

EVA turned around and looked to her feet in disgust. Snake eyed her back. Her pale skin was covered in all of these scars and it seemed a bit odd for a woman to bear these markings, but what`s he to say? He`s exactly like her only he`s gained his scars and she helplessly recieved them. He raised his hand in an attempt to graze his fingertips over them, but refrained. Snake wondered if they still hurt. EVA giggled.

"Are they that strange to you?"

"Mm, no. I`m the same way... scars all over."

"Can I see?" EVA said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Snake quickly backed away.

"No."

He looked down to her abdomen and pointed to a spot just below her rib cage.

"Where did you get this one?"

"I got it after defecting to the SU."

"Hm, I don`t think so. It`s older than that. Code breaking is a desk job. Where`d you get this kind of scar?"

EVA sighed.

"You really wanna know? Well, that`s just too bad. A girl`s gotta have some secrets, you know."

Snake grumbled with dissatisfaction.

"Enough about that. You`ve got to get a move on. The Phase 2 trial of the Shagohod are about to start and it looks likes someone might be coming to ruin the party."

"Khruschev?"

"His forces are on their way here. The Colonel is gathering his own troops as well. If we don`t hurry up, security will be even tighter than it is now."

EVA rummaged through her belongings and handed Snake a small key.

"You`ll need this to open the underground tunnel. Once you`re in, just follow the tunnel to get into Groznyj Grad,"

Snake stuffed the key into his pocket.

"Here, take this aswell." EVA said, pulling out two bags of ramen.

"What`s that?"

"The food of the future. A well balanced meal for the space age." She handed the bags to him. "It`s nice to eat some real food every now and then."

Snake admired the bright packaging. It was covered with foreign characters and a picture of some noodles on it.

(_Interesting..._) he thought. (_I bet Para-medic would know something about this._)

EVA smiled as she watched him check out the packaging. She approached him and placed a few fingers on his lips. Snake blinked and looked down towards her.

"I bet if I kissed you, you`d taste like a wild beast." She teased. Snake blushed and placed the food inside his backpack.

He changed the subject again by asking her the location of Sokolov. From what she was telling him, he is inside the weapons lab which is divided into 3 wings and Sokolov is in the west wing.

"West wing, got it."

"There`s just one problem..."

"Not again..."

"The west wing is guarded by the highest level of security. You need to be colonel class to get in."

"Colonel class?"

EVA handed Snake a photograph.

"Take a look at this. This is Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. Pretend you`re him."

"And how do I do that?"

"Steal his clothes. You look similar to him, body wise, so no one will ever know the difference. Your face might be an issue, but I`m sure you`ll figure something out. He should be in the east wing somewhere."

Snake nodded.

"All right. I get that, but how am I supposed to escape once I get Sokolov out of there? Command said that you`d have something ready for me."

"And I do. 30 miles north of here is a lake which is where I`ve hidden a WIG."

"A WIG?"

"It`s a state-of-the-art ground effect vehicle."

"Ground effect vehicle? I can`t fly one of those."

"_You_ can`t but I can."

"Taking off on a lake is not as easy at is looks. You`ve got to be more delicate..."

"Of course I am, you`ve seen how good I am with my bike. Haven`t you?"

Snake looked down towards her feet. Her boots were stained with dirt.

"Fine then. You take care of the escape and I`ll head for Gronyj Grad."

Snake turned around to make his leave when EVA grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait. There`s something I`ve got to ask you."

"What?"

"What`s the story between you and The Boss?"

Snake hesitated.

"She was like a mother... and my master."

"And your lover?"

"...It went deeper than that."

"Deeper?"

Snake turned away.

"Half of my being belongs to her..."

EVA squinted her eyes at his change in demeanor.

"Do you love her?"

Snake shook his head.

"No, nothing like that."

"Okay then, do you hate her?"

"Egh, does it have to be one or the other - love or hate?"

EVA gradually decreased the distance between their bodies and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Between a man and a woman? Of course."

"Snake looked towards the ground.

"For 10 years we`ve lived and died together. Someone like you couldn`t even begin to understand."

"Hm, and you think you can kill her? After all you`ve been through together?"

Snake grunted and quickly looked back into her eyes. She took away her arms and stepped back.

"That`s your mission, isn`t it? Assassinating The Boss."

She walked around his grimace disposition. Snake remained silent and walked away in the other direction before stopping. EVA walked back up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Snake, is there someone you like? Someone special?"

Suddenly the images of Kisa flashed through his mind. Of all the things to pop up, she had to be the first thing! He could have said 'yes,' but was he sure? Now that he was put on the spot, he began to rethink this whole ordeal through. Kisa was just another woman on the other side of things. Is it really worth falling for her? If anything, she might not even be alive after this mission is through. The Shagohod must be destroyed and if it can`t be done in the easiest way possible, then destroying the entire fortress would have to do. Even if that meant a few certain souls still being trapped inside its walls.

"No. I`m not very interesting in other people`s lives..."

"Oh? You were interested in The Boss."

"She was different."

EVA stood infront of him, gazing up into his features.

"Really? Well, how do you feel about me?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Me? I can fall in love - if it`s part of the mission."

EVA stepped back and unzipped her top, revealing her breasts.

"Even with you."

Snake gazed at her chest but quickly diverted his eyes away. He stood there as EVA began putting her hands around his neck. She kissed him on the lips but he did not respond. She gasped and asked what was wrong but he did not reply. Too many emotions and thoughts were scrambled about in his mind. She continued to kiss him, but to no avail; snake continued to be unresponsive. Without warning, a loud explosion caught the two off guard. Snake headed towards the door while EVA went and grabbed her suitcase, rushing outside. Snake ran and saw the large buildings and roadways that made up this gigantic fortress. This was only going to get harder from here on out. EVA packed everything up onto her bike and she readied herself to drive off.

"See you around, Snake. Take care." She said

"What about you?"

"I`ve got to get back and play my... other part."

"Will you be all right?"

"Not sure. Surprisingly, they`re not stupid and they already know that there`s a spy among them. Of course, there was no way _you_couldn`t have gotten this far by yourself."

EVA strapped on her helmet and revved her engine. Snake stepped back and watched as she rode off into the distance alone. Snake bit his tongue in hopes that she`d be alright. Taking out his binoculars, he zoomed in on her as she got smaller and smaller. Then his attention diverted to a different scene unfolding before his eyes. He zoomed in to see Volgin punching the crap out of a barrel. He was being watched by Kisa. To Snake`s relief, she was doing fine. Although, he had hoped she stayed behind to rest for a bit longer. Nonetheless, she looked better than before, albiet a bit spooked. Volgin was going on a rampage and who knows who`d be his next target?

Kisa flinched everytime Volgin would jab his fist into the metal barrel. She wimpered for the person inside it and she gasped for the pain he must have been feeling. As punishment for being abset, Kisa was to spend the entire day with him. The day was almost over, but this was just the begining. Once night set, she would have to spend her evening alone with him in his room.

"My dear Kitten, watch as I add the finishing touches to this work of art."

Volgin strided towards her and placed a filthy hand on her cheek. Kisa mewled and watched as he turned around and shoved both fists into the barrel. It flew back and hit another stack of metal barrels, knocking them all over. The barrel Volgin was playing with flew into the air and his toy inside happened to slip out. The identitiy of this man: Granin. His face looked more like bloody mashed potatos and his limbs flopped around lifeless like a rag doll. Kisa placed both hands over her mouth to keep from crying out. Much to her relief, Ocelot was coming their way. Her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Colonel. Did he talk?" The Major asked. Kisa ran up to him and place her arms around his neck. Ocelot ignored her for a moment as he was in conversation with someone else.

"No. He died before I could get it out of him."

Ocelot turned around to see Granin`s body sprawled out on the floor.

"So, he wasn`t the spy then?"

Volgin leaned over and grabbed Granin`s ankle. He removed the sole of his shoe and took out a small blinking device.

"Take a look at this."

"A transmitter..."

"Exactly. He was keeping someone informed of his location."

Ocelot approached the device, only to get a face full of sparks as Volgin used the electrical charges through his body to destroy it.

"Does this mean Granin was the spy?" Ocelot walked past Volgin to get a better look at the dead man.

"Perhaps he was being used by someone else."

"'Perhaps?!'" Ocelot said as he quickly turned back around. "This man was our comrade!"

"That may be true, but he is of no use to us now."

Enraged, Ocelot marched back up to Volgin.

"I don`t approve of your methods!"

Volgin stared him down. Kisa gasped.

"Ocelot, please..." She whimpered.

"Don`t approve? Hah! I don`t need your approval; _I`m_ in command here."

Ocelot narrowed his eyes.

"And that nuclear shell..."

He turned away and returned to Kisa`s side.

"Still feeling sore about that? Bah, what are you going to do? Report it to the authorities? This is war, Major. A Cold War; fought with information and espionage. We must root out spies wherever they hide. It is kill or be killed. Potential threats must be weeded out. Your feelings are a menace to unity of our organization..." Volgin raises his fist. "Someone is guiding our enemy to us. Make no mistake, there is a spy among us."

Ocelot turned back around.

"But being suspicious of our own comrades-

"The C3 explosives have been stolen, **Major**."

Ocelot grunted.

"Hm, you think it was that American?"

"No, he couldn`t have made it to this fortress yet."

Ocelot place an arm around Kisa`s waist. Things were becoming more sensitive and he didn`t like it. What if Volgin began to put suspicion on Kisa? He would not hesitate to kill her if she did not say what he wanted. This thought worried him.

"If it`s not him, then... who?" He inquired.

The men`s conversation was interuppted by the sound of a horse neighing.

"I`d be careful about suspecting your own men." Spoke The Boss.

"Boss?"

The Boss and Tatiyana slowly walked towards the two men. Ocelot turned around to see Tatiyana. He looked at her in anger and questioned about where she`s been, but she did not answer.

"The Fear and The End have fallen." The Boss informed, tossing The Fear`s crossbow towards the ground. Ocelot bent over to pick it up and began twirling it around his fingers. Volgin growled and slammed his fist into a nearby barrel.

"That CIA dog...! How could the legendary Cobras be defeated so easily...?"

"He`s good." Ocelot said whilst shaking his head.

"Fallen for him?" Volgin questioned.

Ocelot stopped twirling the crossbow and looked back towards him.

"Don`t worry, I`ll take care of him." The Boss said as she mounted onto her horse.

"What is he after? It has to be more than just Sokolov."

"The Americans are trying to destroy the Shagohod and steal your inheritance... The Philosopher`s Legacy."

Volgin grunted and widend his eyes.

"No, The Legacy..."

"And they`re out to kill me as well." The Boss looked down towards the ground. "Colonel, tighten the security of this place. He`s on his way here, I know it. I`ll go get the Davy Crockett."

And with that she rode off, leaving the other behind to talk amongst themselves. At this point, Volgin had lost all patience and went about his way. Ocelot took Kisa`s hand and was about to leave aswell when he caught whiff of something. He looked back towards Tatiyana and approached her. He sniffed her neck and raised an eyebrow.

"Perfume..." he mumbled, tapping the side of his head. He directed the crossbow at her neck in one swift movement. Tatiyana gasped and held her breath.

"Ocelot! Stop this!" Kisa shouted.

Ocelot looked down to see her boots.

"Nice boots. Make sure to polish them up properly."

He returned to Kisa`s side only to get bopped upside the head from her.

"Ow! Hey!" He yelled.

Kisa pouted and dragged him away.

Snake watched as the two disappeared into one of the buildings. He grumbled, hoping that Kisa would have been alone, but what can ya do? He noticed the way she ran towards him when he popped up, the look in her eyes was something Snake was slightly envious about. He had wished that she would get the same look when she spoke with him. He then remembered that it shouldn`t matter how she looked at him. Things couldn`t progress more and he`d have to discard his feelings for her eventually. A small feeling in the pit of his stomach was thinking about what Para-medic had said. "Once the venom is inside you, it won`t be long until it consumes you entirely." Snake feared that she had already consumed him and all that was left was to steal his heart.

"Damnit, I`m wasting time..!" He grumbled. Shaking his head, he had to continue on with his mission. He replaced the binoculars and took out the key EVA had gave him.

(_Into the tunnel and it`s a straight shot from there..._) he pondered.

Getting back on his feet, Snake quickly made his way to the underground tunnel.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this chapter was probably really boring. ;w;<em>


	11. Groznyj Grad

Snake was able to feel a serrated breeze as he made his way up the damp ladder. He had just finished defeating the Cobra known as 'The Fury.' He was sweating bullets the entire fight and was relieved to feel the cool air above him. It took him quite a long time to finish going through the tunnel, so he figured night would have fallen by now. As he approached the top, he lifted his arm and gave the heavy metal door a solid push and crawled out. He turned to shut the entrance and took a look around his new surroundings. Pulling out his Mk22 and knife, he spund around in search of any nearby enemies. Instead he was stopped by the massive building of Groznyj Grad. The fortress was very large in size and had an elaborate layout. Various trailors and storage buildings surrounded it. They were most likely filled with supplies and things like ammunition and food. After his observation, Snake shut his eyes and felt the frosty air hug his body. Small snowflakes began to fall. He held out his hand and caught a few, watching as they melted within the palm of his hand.

"Now`s the time." He said out loud.

His time was running short. He had to find Sokolov as quickly as he could and destroy the Shagohod. Snake began to ponder on whether he could do both in one night. This surely was not going to be an easy task. Taking in a deep breath, he held his Mk22 and proceeded on with his mission.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the fortress itself, Kisa and Ocelot were walking casually together, checking around and asking the guards if they`ve seen anyone 'suspicious' as of late. They both knew very well that Snake was to show up soon to recover Sokolov, but they didn`t know _when_.

"This is a bit irritating..." Murmured Kisa. Ocelot nodded in agreement.

"I know! I mean, our last fight was left unfinished, I have to get him back!" He said in tone filled to the brim with elation.

Rolling her eyes, Kisa continued following behind him. She eyed his backside and all around him. She smiled to herself as she felt a sense of happiness now that she was by his side. Now that Snake was no where to be found, she felt more confident with herself. It was as if she had no feelings for him at all! She giggled, thinking herself silly to think that anyone would come in between her and the Major. He had been there for her and taken care of her since their first meeting over 5 years ago. They both had come a long way to this point and it would have been disastrous if all of that fell apart now. Kisa felt her eyes water as she felt a heavy sense of contentment flowing throughout her.

"I love you." She blubbered, wiping away her tears. Ocelot stopped and turned around to face her. His pulled his beret down, to cover his now flushed appeareance.

"Shut up. Don`t say things like that out in public!" He grumbled.

Kisa nodded and smiled, causing her tears to fall. Ocelot gulped, thinking he had made her cry.

"Hey, hey, you know I`m just joking right, my heaven?"

She let out an "I know" and ran into his arms.

"Sorry, I`ve been an emotional wreck lately..." She muttered.

Ocelot gave her a tight and welcoming embrace. He wiped each of her unecessary tears away.

"You`re a real pain, you know that?" He said with a chuckle. "If something`s bothering you, you can always talk to me."

"I know, but it`s alright. I`m all better now."

"Good."

Ocelot let her go and the two exchanged a loving gaze. Kisa jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Blushing, the Major grabbed her hand and the two continued to look around for answers.

Concurrently, Snake had just entered the East wing of the Groznyj Grad Weapons Lab. He tossed on his cheesy scientist`s disguise and slowly waltzed around the first floor. He walked nonchalantly into the first room to his left and found two scientists browsing around the available literature. Taking this opportunity, he sneaked up behind one of them and with the reflexes of... well, you know, a snake, he grabbed the man and placed a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. It was coated with a special chemical that induced sleep and knocked the poor man out cold. With one down, he was quickly able to dispose of the other one. Now that they were out, he had to hide the bodies lest anyone see them and yell for help. He managed to drag one of the men behind the small brown shelves. With him out of sight, he went to retrieve the other, but just as he was about to pick him up, the door opened. Snake`s heart raced just a bit and he walked around to see who it was. It was a tall man with a brown uniform and silver hair. Snake took out the photo EVA had given him and began comparing the two men.

"Yep, this is my guy." Snake whispered, pushing up his 'glasses.'

He stalked him quietly from behind. To his dismay, the silver-haired man was about to turn the corner to where the unconscious scientist was.

"If he sees him, I`m toast...!"

Eyeing him very carefully, Snake was ready to take out his knife when the silver-haired man stepped over the scientist, as if he wasn`t there. Now dumbstruck, Snake replaced his knife and adjusted his 'glasses.' Did he seriously just miss him or was this some kind of joke? Nonetheless, this ended in his favor. He decided to postpone his attack until this man was in a more secluded area. The silver-haired man walked up a pair of stairs and entered what appeared to be more or a break room. Snake looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention and so he snuck up the stairs and prepared to strike. The man walked in between a few rows of lockers, unaware of Snake`s presence(or so it seemed). Snake was only feet away from his back side when he took a wrong step and walked over a creaky board. The squeak caught the silver-haired man`s attention, causing him to turn around. Snake gulped and stood deathly still. The two men exchanged a rigid glance. The silver-haired man let out a small smirk and approached Snake, eyeing him over. Snake adjusted his posture and observed the other man`s actions. Without warning, the man had grabbed Snake`s crotch with a tight grip.

_(Oh **God**...!) _Snake thought in a panic.

He grunted as he stumbled and fell back. The silver-haired man let out a charming smile accompanied with a giggle and continued on his way. With a disgruntled expression, Snake quickly got back up onto his feet and grabbed his special handkerchief, placing it over the man`s mouth and nose. In a matter of seconds he was sleeping like a baby. Snake dropped the man rather abruptly and felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach. He was tempted to check inside his pants to see if everything was alright down there. Taking a second, he turned around to make sure nothing happened to his 'precious cargo.' Of course, it`s not like it`s going to fall off because another guy _touched_ it, right? Right?! You worry too much! Anyhow, Snake returned his attention on stealing this man`s clothing.

After he was stripped naked, Snake shoved the man into a locker. Hopefully he wouldn`t be waking up anytime soon. Now in his uniform, Snake decided to put on the mask Sigint gave him. For some odd reason it looked _just _like this silver-haired guy. How _odd_. Well, that didn`t matter because now Snake completed his disguise and decided to head onto the West Wing. As he approached the door, he gained a thought. EVA had told him that he was able to do anything he wanted while in disguise. Anything. A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G.

(_Anything, huh? Hmmmm...)_ Snake`s mind began to run rampant with various scenarios. (_I`m pretty sure I`ve got some time...)_

Turning around, he decided to burn some time messing with everyone. The first thing he did was approach a soldier and punched him in the gut. The soldier yelled out in pain and saluted Snake. He trembled with fear and remained in his salute until Snake left.

(_Damn... That felt pretty good!_)

Snake spent about the next 10 minutes knocking out every guard he could find in the current area.

Now that that was out of his system, he continued on to find Sokolov. Getting into the west wing was a breeze, but now came the hard part. Removing the mask, he slowly approached a double door. Inside it, he was able to see Sokolov! When he heard a voice, Snake quickly doged to the side and listened in onto the conversation occuring inside the room. When it fell silent, he heard approaching footsteps. Quickly scurring behind some boxes, a woman exited the rom. Snake looked at her, recognizing a few of her features. He grumbled and entered the room.

He presence startled Sokolov who got up in a flurry. Once he saw who it was, he calmed down and slowly walked up to him.

The two men began conversating. Snake learned that the Phase 2 tests of the Shagohod were complete. Apparently, they were able to attach a rocket booster to the frame of the tank to accelerate its speed, making it capable of holding on to the ICBMs for launch. The Shagohod is now able to reach speeds of over 300 miles an hour. On top of that, the added expedition increased the range of the nuclear missles; it went from 2500 to 6000 miles. At that rate, the Soviet Union is able to launch a nuclear strike against any part of the US. Now with a completed prototype, Sokolov explained to Snake that Volgin had plans to mass produce the monster. Volgin intends to ship them to the entire Eastern continent and use the tanks as bait to foment an armed outbreak between some of the worlds most vicious persona.

If this thing makes it out into the real world, the entire world will be engulfed with the flames of a new war. Sokolov was very upset at this and it was apparent in his lack of confidence. Snake suggested that the only way to stop this entire mess was to destroy the Shagohod and the entire base of Groznyj Grad. In order to do so, Snake needed to get his hands on C3, a new type of maliable explosive. He was to attach a piece to the fuel tanks surrounding the prototype. As the two men reached the end of their conversation, the automatic doors of the West Wing opened.

Snake quickly replaced his mask and hat and awaited for the unwelcomed guest. To his dismay, it was Volgin. Volgin looked at the two men with a puzzled face.

"Major, what are you doing here?" He questioned. "I`ve been waiting for you in my room."

Snake did not reply.

(_Damn it, why don`t these lips move?!_) He thought frantically.

Suddenly, Volgin approached him and gave a firm squeeze to Snake`s crotch. Snake grunted and felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his temple. Sokolov watched with bewilderement.

(_Second time in one day...!_)

Volgin quickly removed his hand and gave Snake a nasty glare.

"I know the Major better than anyone else. Just who are you?!" He asked throught clenched teeth.

Snake did not respond. Volgin turned around and took a few steps forward.

"Here I am, looking for Tatiyana and what do I find? A greasy freebooter."

In the blink of an eye, he had turned back around and held a gun to Snake`s head. Snake prepared himself for the worst, but watched in shock as Volgin shot Sokolov instead! He gave him a round in each knee, knocking down the scientist in a matter of seconds. He then returned his attention back to Snake. With quick thinking, Snake was able to snatch the gun out of Volgin`s hand and use it against him. He jabbed him in the gut and watched as the large man fell to the ground. Snake kept the gun pointed directly to hit head, ready to pull the trigger at any second. He was taken away when the door opened again, revealing an all too familiar face. It was the Boss. Snake pointed the gun towards her, but quickly had it ripped out of his grasp. Snake gasped and tried to land a hit on her, but to no avail. She was able to disarm him and knock him down. Snake was surprised.

(_What`s wrong with me? It`s like my whole body`s gone weak... I... I wasn`t able to hit her._)

He got back up and ran up to the Boss, throwing yet another failed punch. He ended up in a head lock of sorts and was now unable to make another move.

"Just what is this fairy disguise?" The Boss questioned. "Be careful. It`s going to rub off on you. And then you`ll lose sight on who you really are."

She smirked as she peeled off Snake`s mask. Snake gasped for breath and looked at her with widened eyes. He could feel his heart racing within his chest. Volgin had recovered from Snake`s blow and retrieved his gun. He pointed it to Snake, but was quickly put to rest by the Boss.

"You stay out of this!" She shouted.

Snake fell to his knees.

(_Wha... What`s wrong with me? She shows up and now I can`t even land a hit! I can`t believe this..._)

Volgin returned to his feet and dusted off his uniform.

"I see they don`t call you the boss for nothing. What was that? Some kind of judo?"

"No. It`s CQC. Close Quarters Combat... He and I created it together."

"Splendid! I`ll take it from here."

The Boss turned her back on the two.

"You`re not going to... kill him are you?" She asked with a dry tone.

"Of course I will! But first... I will make him pay for what he did to Ivan."

Focusing all of his electrical energy to his fists, Volgin began throwing punch after punch at his now weakened victim. Snake was unable to fight back and merely took the beatings he had coming for him. He was able to feel real pain this time. It wasn`t long before he was also able to see and taste his blood. Volgin was a strong man. He had bruised Snake`s face and tossed his blood all over the room. Snake hardly made a sound and took it all. He kept his eyes on the Boss the entire time. Then she left. Snake felt what little hope he held drift away along with her.

This was it.

Outside of the room was Ocelot. He watched as the Boss paused for a few seconds, seemingly perturbed about something before running off. He shrugged it off and watched Volgin mercilessly beat Snake to a pulp. Volgin had paused for a few seconds, watching his toy wobble about on his feet. He prepared one last punch and successfully brought down the tough soldier to the ground. Snake had enough and lost all consciousness.

(_Is this it...?_)

Volgin began to chuckle which grew into a loud guffaw.

"Hahahahaha! I can`t believe you Snake! You dissapoint me! Ah well, I`m pretty sure I haven`t killed you! No, I`m not through with you yet."

Ocelot walked inside the room.

"Soooo, he`s not dead?"

"I sure hope not."

Ocelot grumbled.

"You better not have killed him. I haven`t finished my last battle with him!"

"Bah! Your little skirmish is insignificant. I care not for it. He`s mine now, you go run back to Kisa, kid."

"Kid?!"

"As a matter of fact, gather the whole group. I`ve got a show for you all! Hahaha!"

The Major watched as Volgin hoisted the limp soldier over his shoulder and waltzed out with a more than captivating demeanor. Shrugging, there was not much he could do now but to do as he was told.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, this next part won`t be something I`ll enjoy writing. D;<em>


	12. Torture

Snake felt his senses returning to him as he regained consciousness. His head was pounding with an aching pain, he felt extremely nauseous, and his face burned like a mother. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. He became weak at the sight of the Boss and was unable to fight back against Volgin. And because of that, he landed himself in an unknown predicament with a bag tied around his head. Snake bit his lip in shame. Only time will tell what would happen next. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a familiar wimper. A few voices were able to be heard from another room.

"_Tell me!_" Shouted a rather masculine voice.

"_Stop it_!" Yelled a more feminine voice.

_(These voices...)_ Snake thought.

A loud thud followed by a groan of pain could be heard.

"_Who have you been talking to_?"

"_He doesn`t know what you`re talking about_!"

Another thud followed by another groan was heard.

"_You`d better start talking_!"

"_Please, stop this_!" The feminine voice became more desperate.

"_Who is Khruschev`s lapdog_?"

"_How can you do this to him_?"

And yet another punch.

"_I know you gave the data to someone!"_

"_He`d never do a thing like that_!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and one final groan before all fell silent.

"_You monster..._"

The sounds of squished flesh were continuous and ringed throughout Snake`s ears. It was disgusting and made Snake feel even worse. Then, there was sobbing.

"_Oops. Looks like I killed him... Hahaha!_"

"_That`s enough_!" Shouted a more softer voice.

Snake felt his heart drop.

(_Th-that voice! Kisa! Kisa, is that you?!_)

"_You`re a disgusting man, Volgin._"

Snake sighed. What was he going to do now that he knew Kisa was here? She would surely see him in his current state! How embarrassing that would be. Then he shook his head.

(_No, wait! I told myself I wouldn`t think about her. Especially right now, I have to get myself out of here!_)

The sound of rapid footsteps caught Snake off guard. They became louder and louder and soon he had heard a door open. The steps became softer and he immediately knew who it was.

"S-Snake...!"

Snake was tempted to yell out her name, but decided to save his breath. Besides, he was still a bit lethargic from earlier. He had no strength to speak now.

"Oh, Snake... What has he done to you?" Kisa cried as she glanced at all of his open wounds. She tried to wipe her tears away as best she could.

(_Please, don`t cry..._)

"You... You`re an utter moron! What made you think you could come in here, Snake? Now you`ve been captured and Volgin... He`s going to _kill_ you, Snake!"

Kisa couldn`t believe what she was seeing. Now that Sokolov was out of the picture, the only toy left for Volgin to play with was him. And There was nothing she could do about it. She felt her heart pound out of fear for him rather than affection. Somehow, the thought of Snake actually dying was something Kisa couldn`t bear to think about. But What`s it to her if he dies? He`s an enemy! If anything, she should be happy to see him perish. Inevitably, her feelings from before resurfaced and she quickly became confused.

(_What am I doing now? I just told myself that I only loved Ocelot and now... I`m just looking at him and I feel so much different. But... I just _can`t! _I _can`t _afford to see him die. No! This is not right!)_

"Snake, I don`t want you to die!" She blurted out.

Snake tilted his head. He was able to hear the agony in her voice. It was genuine. She really is upset by this.

(_Ah, this is my fault. I`m sorry for making you cry, toots._)

Kisa slowly walked towards him. She wanted to _touch_ him, to embrace him. At the last minute, she refrained and ran back away when the sound of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Volgin walked in and quickly glanced at the two.

"Why are you crying, my **kitten**_? _There is no need for your tears. I know exactly what would cheer you up!" Volgin said with a malicious grin.

Kisa cried out and ran to Ocelot`s side. She gripped his arm tightly.

"Hey, what`s the matter?" He whispered to her. Kisa shook her head and buried her face in his chest. The Major sighed and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to alleviate her uneasiness. Volgin ignored them and turned his attention to Snake.

"Now, I hope you prove to be more entertaining than he was. Well then... Let us begin. What is your target?"

When Snake didn`t answer, Volgin roughly jabbed Snake in the gut.

"Is is the Shagohod?"

_/punch/_

"Or Sokolov?"

_/punch/_

"Or perhaps the Legacy?"

_/punch/_

"Answer me!"

_/punch/_

"Who is helping you?"

_/__punch/_

Snake was able to feel his blood drip down his torso. He sighed mentally as he felt himself being to slip away. This wasn`t going anywhere. Being who he is, he refused to speak no matter the circumstance. That is what he was trained to do. Snake shut his eyes and concentrated on a soft sound he heard every time he recieved a punch. It was most likely Kisa. It was as if she was being hurt too.

**_"Snake, I don`t want you to die.!"_**

(_She said those words... I know she meant them too. But, Ocelot should be here. Why would she say them to me?)_

Another strike to the stomach scattered Snake`s thoughts.

"Who let you in here?"

_/punch/_

Snake gagged and coughed up a bit of blood. He gulped and tried to relax his mind. Volgin appeared to have stopped for the moment.

"You`re a tough one, but even someone like you has their limits. And I am a **patient **man."

Volgin stepped away to grab a pail of water. He splashed it onto Snake, refreshing him somewhat. Kisa kept her eyes glued to Volgin`s every move. She was becoming extremely anxious. This wasn`t really happening, was it?

"Hey, hey. Kisa, calm down. You`re shaking like a small dog. What`s the matter with you? I`ve never seen you so frightened like this." Ocelot said softly.

Kisa began to breath quickly and looked up at him with a ghastly gaze.

"Please, my heaven, calm down...!"

"You two are spoiling my fun." Volgin snapped.

He cracked his knuckles and pointed his fist towards Snake.

"My body carries an electric charge of over 10 million volts. Let`s see how you like this."

Volgin concentrated all of his energy on his left hand and watched in excitement as his toy writhed in pain. Snake`s groans bounced off the walls and into the ears of all who stood in the room. Kisa, in particular, was having an extremely difficult time hearing all of this. Her lover, on the other hand, seemed to be more interested in his actions than usual.

"Aaaagghhhhhh!"

Kisa cupped her hands over her ears to try and drown out his cries of pain.

(_Snake...! Snake! I`m so sorry...!_)

Volgin ceased his actions and watched as Snake pissed himself. He was being put under so much, he had let himself go out of exhaustion.

"Heh, yes... Let yourself go. That`s what I want to see."

Snake panted and was only worried about what Kisa was seeing. He could tell that all of this was getting to her. He couldn`t help but feel as if all of this was all his fault. Then, he heard the door open. He couldn`t see who it was, but he had an itch on who it could have been.

"It`s no use. He`s not going to talk. He`s been trained not to break... Trained by me." Spoke the Boss.

Tatiyana had followed quietly behind her. She stood near the door and cringed as Volgin zapped him.

"That`s it! You`re after the legacy aren`t you?"

Kisa mewled and squeezed Ocelots arm.

"Ow, ow! Jesus, woman!" He spat.

Tatiyana looked at them. She was curious as to why Kisa was so terrified. She had never acted this was before.

(_Could it be...?_) She thought, taking another look at Snake.

"Aaaaagghhhhhh!"

Volgin continued to electrocute Snake while giving him important details pertaining to the Philosopher`s Legacy. It was supposedly in his possesion, in an underground vault. Tatiyana had widened her eyes in an apparent interest with what he had to say. To finish up with his torture, Volgin gave his last punch an extra charge. Snake yelled out in pain and began to gasp for breath once it was all over. As he was squirming about, a small tab shaped device fell from his person. Volgin raised an eyebrow and retrieved the object in question.

"A transmitter?"

Volgin turned to his partners.

"Who is responsible for this?"

Ocelot raised his hands. Kisa and Tatiyana gave no response. Then, the Boss stepped forward.

"It was me. I planted it on him to keep track of his movements."

"Keep track of his movements? Why?"

"I wanted to know where he was so the Cobras could ambush him."

"If the Cobras knew he was coming, they wouldn`t be pushing up daisies as we speak."

Volgin walked around the room.

"It pains me to do this Boss, but considering the circumstances... I must ask you to show me some proof that you and he were not in collusion." He said.

"You don`t trust me, is that it?" The Boss retorted as she approached him. Volgin quickly backed away.

"No, it`s not that. But he is your apprentince."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let`s see..."

He turned his attention back to Snake; admiring him from all sides.

"Cut out his eyes."

His request caused everyone`s gaze to stick to him.

"I detest those blue eyes of his. You know, there`s nothing more important to a soldier than his eyes. You made him a soldier and now you will unmake him. Hah, yes. This shall be touching!"

The Boss tossed a glance over to Tatiyana. The latter shaking her head rapidly. Taking out her knife, the Boss bit her tongue and she slowly came closer to her underling. She raised her hand and removed the bag covering his head. Snake let out a loud gasp and dropped his head. His mind was set on someone specific. His eyes darted aobut the room, but he managed to locate Kisa and gazed into her face of hysteria. She placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Then he switched over to the Boss and the shiny object she held in the palm of her hand. Snake`s teeth chattered as it came closer and closer. He thought it was the end, until someone butted in.

"Stop!" She yelled.

The Boss placed her hand at her side and turned to look at Tatiyana.

"What`s the matter, Tatiyana?" Volgin questioned.

"He`s suffered enough!" She replied.

Ocelot smirked.

"Well, well. Why are you protecting him?"

Tatiyana looked to the ground, unable to respond. Ocelot approached her and sniffed her neck. In surprise, she backed away.

"That smell..."

The Major roughly grabbed her by her arm.

"Tatiyana, you`re the spy!"

She became slightly irritated.

"What are you talking about?"

The feisty feline sniffed her again.

"I know that smell..."

He suddenly lunged forward and groped her breast, recieving a swift slap to the face.

"Taking a fancy to her, eh Ocelot?"

Ocelot shook his head.

"No, I have no interest in this woman. But I want to test her. I`ll let this be the judge."

With that being said, Ocelot removed one of his revolvers from its holster and loaded it with a single bullet.

"Feh, do as you wish." Volgin mumbled.

Ocelot began to twirl 3 revolvers, begining his cruel game of Russian Rhoulette. Every so often, he would pull the trigger, but luckily nothing came out. The Boss stood there, watching him with great scrutiny; almost as if she was expecting something. Snake kept his eyes on the guns, counting down to himself like he was watching a ticking bomb. As if by instinct, Snake threw himself forward and interrupted Ocelot`s game. Dazed, The Major extended his hand and pulled the trigger on reflex. The next few seconds, Snake saw nothing but darkness.

"Aaaaaaagghhhhhhhhhh!"

There were screams and a slap heard. When he was able to somewhat see, he realized that only half of his vision returned. The bullet grazed Snake`s eyes, which made his blood spill onto himself and the ground beneath him. He tried to calm himself from the intense pain and scrambled to find Kisa. Looking at her might calm him down a bit. Unfortunately, her facial expression wasn`t much to be desired. Kisa stood deathly still with eyes as wide as the moon. She seemed to be at a loss for words with what just happened. She let out a blood curdling scream and ran out of the room. Snake watched her as she left, with a feeling of contrition blooming within him.

(_I have never seen her... so... horrified._)

The Boss bit her lip and exchanged a threatening gaze with Ocelot.

"There. Are you satisfied now?" She said with a cool composure.

"Very." He replied whilst looking at Tatiyana who was sobbing. He proceeded to leave the room.

"Come, we`re going to my room." He demanded.

Ocelot raised his brows and turned to Snake. He walked behind him and punched him in the back.

"So, you survived the Colonel`s torture, eh?" He said as he applauded the wounded soldier.

"You know, watching this has made me realize something... It`s really not that bad. It`s the ultimate form of expression."

With that being said, Ocelot strolled nonchalantly out of the room. The Boss loaded a pistol with a bullet and pointed the gun towards Snake`s face. She continued on to shoot him in the knee, gaining her another painful cry. She looked him in his remaining eye and whispered 'Run' as she gave him the pistol. She walked out with a hardened expression. Tatiyana was still in the corner crying when she suddenly stopped. She walked up to Snake and placed her hand over his cheek. She stood on her tip toes and gave him the next set of directions on where he needed to go. The information she gave him lead him on to realizing who she was.

"EVA..." He murmured.

Eva gasped as she heard footsteps approach the doorway. She back away and walked briskly out the door. The two guards walked inside and set Snake free from his chains. They watched as he fell to the floor with a lifeless grace. Snake did nothing as the two men dragged him away to his new cell inside the Prision.

"Man, this guy is heavy!" Exclaimed Roderich.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Corey.

Of course these two nimwits would be here. It makes sense!

"Ewww, he`s leaving a trail of blood all over the place! I`m not cleaning that up." Corey stated.

"Well, I don`t wanna clean that up either!"

"Too bad, I said it first. You`re too late, loser."

"Y-you`re the loser!"

"It takes one to know one!"

"D- N-No...!"

"Man, this guy seems to be getting heavier and heavier. Let`s just hurry up and take him in. Johnny is supposed to watch him anyhow. He`ll just clean up the mess."

"Oh yeah, you`re right! Good. Let`s hop to it."

The two soldiers managed to stuff Snake crudely inside his new cell. After locking the door, they left, gibbering nonsense amongst themselves.

Snake managed to crawl around to get to the bed. It wasn`t very soft, but felt much better than the cold floor. His mind run rampant with the image of Kisa. Her face was etched into his mind and he could not forget it. She was utterly horrified and even ran out of the room screaming. He never thought that she would have such a side of her. Of course, he learned how unhappy she was, but she never seemed to physically _show_ it. She always appeared somewhat... **happy**. Although, Snake knew her change of character was because of him.

"Kisa... were you really that upset... over _me_?" he let out in a hoarse voice.

(Maybe... she cares... just like how I care about her?)

Snake grumbled. This wasn`t the time for that! He had to find a way to get out of this jail cell! Of course, his strength had completely diminished and he wasn`t able to do anything at the current moment.

(Maybe if I... rest I`ll... think of something...) He thought, feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

He shut his eye and felt himself quickly disappear into the darkness. Let`s just hope he thinks of something beneficial.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man. I don`t like this chapter. Not only was it Snake, but I feel like there was too much dialouge. I`m so used to seeing rather large paragraphs and now there`s barley any towards the end. But eh. I have the next chapter already pre-written soooooo, it`s going to be what Snake dreams about~<em>


	13. Dream

Snake`s arms broke apart their swift embrace. Deep inside, Kisa had hoped it would have lasted a bit longer as it was very warming and pleasant. Kisa folded her arms across her chest as she bit her tongue. The two were now alone inside the cabin in Svyatogornyj West with no one else to interfere. What could they possibly do? Kisa eyed Snake from the corner of her eye. He was rummaging through his backpack with a scrunched up face.

He was so different from everyone else - this Snake guy. He was very strong, tall, and clever. He would have made a most formidable enemy, but to Kisa, he was not so. Whenever he intereacted with her - and vice versa - the two acted almost like companions! They should be at each other`s throats, but that was not the case. Ever since they first met, they have been unknowingly aiding each other in little ways. Was there more to this than what was shown on the surface?

(_Snake is a stranger... and my enemy... but he`s helped me and seems to be looking out for me... Why?_) Kisa pondered. She turned her head to look at him.

(_He`s been nothing but kind to me. I don`t think I understand... Why would he be kind to me? I thought Ocelot was only kind to me... But now, Snake is here... And I can not lie to myself. I-I really do enjoy his attention. Oh God, what is wrong with me? There`s no way I can have feelings for both of them! Oh, but it`s true_!)

In a sense of panick, Kisa placed her hands on the sides of her head, gripping her locks of dark hair.

(_But, it`s not like I can choose just one either! If anything, Major Ocelot should come first! He was there for me and has taken care of me for years... I know I love him! But... Snake... I`ve only known him for almost 2 weeks! Yikes, that`s such a short time! Oh, what to do? What to dooo?_)

She jumped as a warm hand was placed over her shoulder. She was trembling.

"Kisa, please stop doing this. You`re making me nervous. What`s your deal?" Snake asked.

Kisa relaxed her arms and looked up at him, shaking her head. She slowly un did a few buttons of her top and placed her hand over the scar on her chest. It had begun to pulse with a sharp pain. She then placed her free hand on Snake`s chest, over his heart.

"It hurts..." She squeaked.

Snake tilted his head in confusion. He removed Kisa`s hand over her scar and examined it. It was very abnormal looking and quite old. It looked as if someone crudely cut her and stitched her back up.

"This scar..." he mumbled.

Kisa let out a sad sigh.

"I-it hurts... Sometimes when I`m stressed or have too much on my mind, it begins to throb with pain. It feels like I`m being cut open over and over again... It drives me insane."

"It looks _very _old. You must have gotten this at a young age. Where did you get it from?"

Kisa hung her head. Snake pursed his lips, now rethinking his actions. He grunted when he felt Kisa cuddle up closer to his chest. As a natural response, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Snake... You`re a bit older than me, I presume? Surely you must have heard of... Unit 731." She spoke softly.

"Unit 731? You don`t mean the facility where they commited those nasty human experiments?"

"I speak of the very one. My parents were torn from their peaceful little home in Russia to be fed to the hungry surgeons at that very place in Pingfang. At the time, my mother was pregnant with a child: me. In a way, I was fortunate enough to have been protected from the experiments by some extent as I was not yet born, but the atrocities they have done to her and my father and the other thousands of innocent civilians will forever be etched into my mind. I was 'born' a couple years before the Japanese had surrendered. My mother had been forced to keep me inside her past her due date to see what effects it had on the female body... and the results were none too good. They say the longer the baby stays in, the better, but it`s not good for the mother. She had become desperately ill and soom became one of the victims to their vivisections. Since she was dying anyway, they might as well open her up and take what`s left, right? She was tied down and cut open with an knife. The 'surgeon' was very messy and had cut too deep and ended up getting a good one on me..."

Kisa begins to caress her scar.

"I was taken and tossed into a room with other children and babies, most were dead and some were rotting alive. Typically, one does not remember much from when they were merely a baby, but unfortunately, I did. Bits and parts replay in my head on occasion and I still get nightmares from time to time. Sometimes I still wonder in astonishment as to how I`m still alive. I should have been dead, I shouldn`t be here... but I am."

She clutches on to Snake`s jacket with a firm grip.

"About a year after my 'birth,' I was deemed old enough to begin experimentation. Fortunately, I was only cut open here and I was lucky not to have caught an illness, or rather, had one forcibly injected into me. To be honest, I know I`m probably missing a rib or two and I almost can`t feel anything with my left hand."

Kisa lets out a soft chuckle.

"It sucks, you know? Everyone in the world is born and has their own way of growing up. Some kids are born into a good family and will be spoiled until adulthood. Some aren`t as fortunate and have to work at a young age to help support their poor family... And some have the worst of luck and end up dying before taking their first breath. At least, with me I had a chance to breath the air and see what kind of world this was... Even if the air smelt like garbage and all I saw was blood spilt all over the place."

She looks up to see Snake. His face retained a blank expression and he did not move a muscle. He seemed quite perturbed at what he was being told. Snake let out a tense sigh.

"How did you end up here?" He asked with a bitter tone.

"The place got shut down near the end of World War II, when the Russians invaded Manchuria. I was taken by the Soviet forces and practically rehabilitated. Once I recovered from my injuries I was put up for adoption..."

Kisa paused to clear her throat.

"No one was interested in adopting me. I had spent half of my years in the Orphanage. Growing up, the images and memories would return from time to time, causing me to have violent outbreaks. I think it was because of where I came from and how I acted from time to time is what hindered my ability to be taken into a good home; no one wants a rejected kid who could possibly snap at any second. When I turned 15, I decided I had enough and escaped. Running far, far away into the forest, I figured I could try and make it on my own. If I couldn`t depend on a parent, I could depend on myself to see it through. I had survived this long, I couldn`t just let myself rot away in a place like that. For a couple months, I had spent my time living in the forest. I learned how to survive, how to hunt, how to kill, how to skin, how to cook - everything."

"If you knew all of that, why did I find you half dead in the swap back then?"

"...Sometimes, I get a little tired of this world. I may not have been on it for too long, but I`ve been through my share and feel like I`ve overstayed my welcome. I wasn`t expecting anyone to pass through, and to be honest, I felt a bit upset when you saved me. I was almost going to be sleeping peacefully when you showed up. You should have just left me there to drown-

"**Don`t** say that." Snake snapped with a stern tone. He blinked and cleared his throat. "Really, don`t say things like that. You`re too young to have an urge to die. You need to live. You have so much of your life to live, don`t wish for it to be thrown away like it`s nothing. You just said some are unlucky and die before they`ve even had a chance to breath. You are here now, breathing and living your life, something they will never get to experience. Accept what you have."

Kisa removed herself from his embrace and sat up next to him.

"I don`t have to listen to you. It`s my life, I can throw it away if I want. What`s it to ya what I do with myself?"

Irritated, Snake quickly jumped to his feet.

"Because, you`ve been able to make it this far! Don`t you feel the least bit of pleasure from this? Don`t you feel happy, excited, **proud** that you were able to beat the odds to make it to where you are today?"

Kisa made a face.

"What`s with your change of attitude, Snake?"

"What`s with _your_ change of attitude? You seemed to have had this really high passion for life and now that you have it easy, it`s suddenly become too much for you?"

"Of course! I know you see it, aswell; the pain in my eyes! What makes you think anyone would want to continue on after being through so much?"

Kisa had also hopped onto her feet. Now fueled with anger, the two began yelling at one another.

"I`m tired! I`m tired of seeing people; I`m tired of seeing nature; I`m tired of having to get up every morning, knowing that I`m going to have to pull that trigger and end someone else`s life. I can`t keep doing things like this. Sure, I enjoy the company of my comrades, but I can see the corruption happening at home - at the base. I feel as if history is going to repeat itself, Snake. I have a feeling that everyone I know so far is going to die, and there`s nothing I can do about it. And I feel that I`m going to be caught in the middle of it all."

"Don`t think that way. That`s what`s poisoning your mind. Useless thoughts like that. You only feel that way after being what you`ve been through. Stop dwelling on the past and get over it!"

"You want me to get over it? I`ll get over it once I`m dead!"

_(Don`t say that.)_

"Besides, why did you get so mad all of a sudden? Huh? Did I hit a nerve or something, _Snake_?"

"That`s not it!"

_(I`m only mad...)_

"Oh really? Then what? Tell me!"

"What I`m feeling now doesn`t concern you! Just stop talking like a crazy person!"

_(...because if you had died.)_

"I only sound crazy because you don`t know how I feel! You`ll _never_ know how I feel!"

"Shut up, how would you know that? You`re still just a kid! Of course, you had a rough start, but my past was no walk in the park either!"

_(I wouldn`t have met you.)_

"Why am I even wasting my time arguing with you? I should be here, trying to slash your throat!"

"I could say the same to you!"

_(I wouldn`t have been able to see...)_

Kisa`s eyes filled with tears as she reached for her knife. She held it out infront of her and leaped forward to try and jab Snake in the throat, but she her actions were quickly stopped by a strong grip. In the blink of an eye Kisa`s knife was sent flying across the room and she submitted to Snake`s impervious force. Snake had roughly pushed her up against the wall to their left and held a sturdy hand onto her wrists, which were now pinned up above her head. An intensely thick atmosphere had set in between the two hot headed quarrelers. They spent a few minutes gazing into each other`s eyes.

_(...how beautiful of a person you are.)_

Not a word was spoken as they began to read each other. Their eyes were able to tell each other secrets and stories that would have not been able to be told through words. They saw the pain in each other`s eyes and finally, had a bit of an understanding of one another. Both of them had seen more than what a person should have seen and, on top of that, they had both lived through it all.

"It seems as if we know how each other must feel..." Kisa murmured. "I guess your current mission must be very arduous. It must be hard... Knowing you have to end the life of someone you care so much about."

"It is... but there`s nothing I can do about it."

Snake could feel his heart pound within his chest. It pounded with a tormenting pain. A pain for all of the things she said and a pain for realizing she was miserable with herself. Without thinking, Snake removed one of his hands from her wrists and cupped her cheek. He caressed it with his thumb and eyed her over with tender eyes. She was a broken person who was still missing a few pieces. It was quite obvious that Snake wanted to be those missing parts himself to complete her. He didn`t want her to continue on this way. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her happy. Being caught up in the moment, he slowly began to inch his face closer to hers.

_(I wish I could tell you how I feel...)_

Kisa widened her eyes and glared at him with scrutiny. She eyed his lips and began to panick when they seemed to be getting closer and closer. It was as if she could almost **taste** them. Suddenly, Snake realized he was pushing it too far and stopped. He released his hold onto her and backed away. Kisa tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. What just happened? Adjusting his bandana, Snake turned around and proceeded to head out the door.

_(...but I think it would be best...)_

"I think I wasted enough time here. I`m sorry I made you upset. I hope you feel better after talking about it. It`s not good to keep things bottled up inside you."

"Snake, wait-

"I`ll see you again... Kisa."

_(...if we leave this as it is.)_

* * *

><p><em>Yay, now you know Kisa`s backstory~!<em>  
><em>Imagine this as a cutscene. Eeep!<em>

_Anyhow, if you didn`t wanna read this, that`s fine I guess. ;o;  
>I think you know what these two will say to each other in the next chapter. ;3<em>


	14. Wicked Games

Snake was startled awake by a loud, echoing sound. He shot up from his sloom and peered around with a panicky gaze.

"What in the hell...?" he uttered quietly to himself.

"Oh, so you`re awake." Mused the guard outside the cell. He sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his uniform.

Snake turned his head to see the sniffly guard. The two exchanged an awkward glance before returning to their own minds. The wounded soldier sighed and layed back down. He went to ruffled his hair and ended up accidentally grazing his right eye(or rather, what was left of it).

(_Damn..._) He thought. (_Man... Why did I dream about that?_)

Snake cleared his throat and scratched his chest. His dream was more of a flash back with what had happened between he and Kisa in that cabin. He figured that because she was the last thing he thought about before going to sleep, it had influenced his dream. Snake smiled softly to himself. He was glad that she revealed such intimate details of herself. He felt somewhat closer to her because of it.

But the question remains...

How is Snake supposed to approach her about the way he felt? After that dream, he figured it would be damn near impossible to forget her now. He tried his best to ignore his feelings, but the more he tried to bury them, the more they seemed to grow and pretty soon they were going to over take him. After the events of last night, he couldn`t keep himself locked up any longer. The look on her face was more than enough to get him motivated. Still, he was pensive.

"Egh, Goddamnit!" He shouted with aggravation.

"Hey, quiet you!" Retorted the guard.

Snake smacked his lips. What was he doing? Kisa was the least significant issue at hand, yet she seemed to make her way to the top of his priorities list. Snake was not here to fall in love, he was hear to do what he was told. His mission should be number one, but for some reason, it seemed to be more of an obstacle than anything.

(_Kisa... Someone like her deserves to be smiling all the time...)_

Snake shook his head.

"Damn... What am I supposed to do?..." He said.

**_(I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you...)_**

Then out of no where, he heard a few thuds and grunts of some sort. After the ruckus, it was eerily quiet. Sitting up, Snake recognized the figure who was approaching his cell. He gulped and felt his heart sink all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He watched as the shadow scurried along, quickly entering the key to open the door. She timidly shuffled in and crept towards his bedside. She stood there with the palest of features. Snake mustered up what strength he had and wobbled to his feet. He watched as she eyed him over and over with the look of death plastered over that face of hers. She let out a tiny whimper as she reached out for him, aiming for where his right eye used to be. She then let out a gasp and quickly retracted her hand.

"Oh...!" She cried.

Snake held her with a tender embrace as she jumped into his arms.

"Snake! I`m so sorry! There is nothing I could do to repay you on Ocelot`s behalf! This was **never **supposed to happen! Last night...! I ran out because I couldn`t handle the situation...! But I was so upset, I had to come back! Snake, your eye...!"

Snake let out a sad smile.

"It`s alright, Kisa..." He let out.

He sat down on his bed and set Kisa on his lap. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gently caressed each of her tears away with his thumbs. She bit her lip and put her hand on his chest. Her brain was running rampant with thoughts and emotions that were becoming too much to handle. She figured now was a good time as ever to try and alleviate some of the pressure weighing on her mind.

"Snake, I don`t understand what`s going on anymore...! Ever since you`ve showed up, things have changed... People have changed... I have changed..."

"You?"

Kisa tried to stop her tears and looked into Snake`s eye.

"Ever since I met you, my feelings about everything have changed..."

**_**_(And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.)_**_**

She looked away sheepishly as her cheeks turn a shade of cherry red. She grumbled something inaudible and let out an irritated sigh.

"Okay, I`m just going to spit it out! Why Snake?"

"Whaddya mean why?" Replied the blushing soldier.

"You`re the enemy; I`m supposed to fight against you. So why do I keep thinking about you? Why can`t I forget you and keep going my way?"

"I should be asking you that."

Kisa gulped and wiped her runny nose. All of these events were happening so suddenly, it was a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. She was about to speak when something cool clashed with her lips. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Snake only millimeters from her face. He was actually kissing her! She couldn`t believe it herself, but she was able to return his smooch without issue. She instinctively placed her arms around his neck and leaned in. This act of affection felt almost _natural_. It was as if this was **meant** to happen. The two kept up with their lip-lock for a few minutes before breaking away and pressed their foreheads against one another.

"Sorry, but I couldn`t help myself... You just looked so scared, I did the only thing I could think of to put you at ease..." Snake said softly.

Her eyes smiled with an exultant sparkle. It seemed as if these waterfalls running down her cheeks had no end in sight! She pondered as to how much she`s been crying lately and felt a little embarrassed. Though, Snake didn`t seem bothered one bit and brought her closer to his tepid body.

"It`s all right. You don`t have to cry anymore." He cooed. "I know it looks pretty nasty, but it doesn`t even really hurt anymore..."

"S-Snake, I don`t know what to say to you...!"

"Nothing; don`t say anything..."

The two kissed for a second time before lying down on the bed; now having become a little too comfortable with one another. Snake placed a loving hand on the side of her head and gazed intently at her. Deep in the pit of Snake`s heart, he could feel a harrowing cadence that seemed to get stronger with every passing second. She was here, gracing him with her presence and this was something he felt like he needed now more than ever. Whatever happened thus far must have meant to occur. All of the events, the encounters, everything must have played a part in this journey. And now that the two were finally secluded enough to interact with one another. He wanted to do whatever it took to _keep_ her. He had to _take_ her, _free_ her from this frosty prison and let her come home with him. He wanted to be that missing piece in her heart. He wanted to be everything she ever wanted. But what was he going to do?

**_**_(**_**_No, I don't want to fall in love_**_**... with you)_**_**

"Kisa..." He let out with a husky tone. She blinked.

"You really screwed me up... Falling for someone was definitely not apart of this mission. I can`t believe you... I can`t believe _myself_. I never get side tracked, especially in this type of manner. Of all the things..."

Snake recalled how he felt when she followed him earlier on. Her company was a bit irksome at first, but he quickly became accustomed to her. Her companionship felt comforting. It was soft and sufficient. It felt good. He wanted more of it; he _needed_ more of it, but Snake knew better.

This could not happen. Even though it was to be a futile attempt, there was never any harm in trying to convince someone into seeing things in your point of view.

"Kisa, please. I want you to come with me, to escape from this place. I want you here by my side..." He let out.

Kisa looked up to him with a cautious gaze.

"S-Snake...! What? I mean... I-

"I can`t explain what I feel when I see you or when I talk with you. Right now, my heart feels like it`s going to burst through my chest at any second. I _need_ you Kisa."

"Snake...! I-I`m sorry Snake, but I don`t think I could do that."

"What do you mean?"

**_(What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way)_**

"This place is the only place I`ve ever known! I`ve hardly ever been outside of this area. I`ve never thought of leaving this place, much less leave Russia entirely!"

"But you`re miserable here, I know it."

"Well, it seems you`re more observant than I thought. That may be somewhat true, but I have friends, people to call 'family' and... Ocelot..."

Kisa shook her head and lowered her head to hide her sinking eyes.

"Ocelot is my boyfriend! We`ve been together for years, I don`t understand how someone like you can just come in between us like this! And so effortlessly to boot! I can`t believe what I`m feeling..."

"It`s not like I did this on purpose or anything, you know. I guess things like this just happen. But the question stands now: Are you going to let go of everyone here and continue on with me or are you going to stay here and rot for the rest of your life?"

Kisa looked up at Snake with a perturbed expression. How brash of him to convey such a thoughtless question without any sign of compassion. It was as if he knew for a fact that she would pick him and that her current situation was just _that_ horrendous. How utterly cheeky of him to assume such a thing.

"I can tell you`re upset with me." Snake finally whispered. Kisa silently nodded in agreement. He grasped her chin and lifted her head up to face him. His eyes grazed over hers for a few moments before leaning in for another kiss. The two swiftly pulled apart and gazed into each other`s milky eyes.

"...I think you should get going. EVA has planned for your escape route. You`d better hurry." Kisa informed in a rather neutral tone. Snake nodded and the two stood back on their feet.

Despite Kisa`s previous words, she tenderly held Snake`s hand as she escorted him out of the prison building. It was still quite obvious that her feelings were still being sorted out. His palm was rough to the touch and stained with blood and dirt, yet his grip was very firm and secure. As the two reached the entrance, they had noticed the sound of birds merrily chirping. It was almost dawn and that would mean the start of a new day. The two soldiers turned to face each other and were hesitant on what they should say. Eventually, Kisa broke the silence.

"It`s almost dawn, Snake. Please hurry and get out of here as fast as you can. It probably won`t even take Volgin 2 minutes to realize that his prize has gone missing. Call EVA and get the low down on what`s going on." She let out.

Snake stood there, as if he was expecting something else. Biting her lip, Kisa stood on her tippy toes and gave him one last kiss. It was meant to last for a few seconds, but as she pulled away, he grabbed her and forced her to stay for a few moments longer. She did not object.

"Be careful, Snake." She murmured. He gave her a reassuring grin.

"Don`t worry about me. You should go back and rest up. Please, next time I see you I don`t want you to look so beat."

"Next time...? Wait, Snake, you`re not-

"See you later, toots."

Snake quickly trotted away, leaving Kisa to ponder. She watched as he disappeared into the background. He didn`t stop to look back at her once. Just what exactly did he mean by 'next time?' Whatever his intentions were, she would just have to forget about it for now. She locked the door and quickly returned to her quarters. Snake watched her from a distance as she returned. His eyes were filled to the brim with destitution. This was not over. Not yet.

**_(No, I want to fall in love... with you.)_**

* * *

><p><em>Boy, do I feel like I`ve portrayed a certain someone out of character... o_o;<em>  
><em>Although, when one is in love, they do act a little OOC anyhow.<em>

_Anyhow, those thoughts in bold italics belong to Snake and are actually lyrics from Chris Isaak`s "Wicked Games."_  
><em>They`re not in the correct order, but that`s where I got `em from.<em>  
><em>lolololol, Gawd, that man is just drop dead HAWT! He`s still banging at 55, er, however old he is.<em>  
><em>I can`t believe he`s single with no children...<em>

_I know there`s an age gap between us, Chris, but if you`re reading this right now, I`m totally available for you!_  
><em>And I`m ready to accept any marriage proposals you may have. ;3<em>


	15. Ill always Come Back

Kisa walked back and returned to her living quarters. She opened the door to the bedroom and noticed Ocelot staring intensely out the window.

"O-Ocelot! You`re awake?" Kisa blubbered.

Ocelot did not respond and slowly turned his head.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why were you not in bed?"

"I had to take a walk and clear my mind of some things." She replied sheepishly.

Ocelot hummed and returned his gaze to the window. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. Kisa gulped and made her way to their closet and changed into her sleepwear. It was too late(or rather, _early_) to sleep, but she had to catch a few z's or she`d definitely lose it. As she removed her top, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around her exposed waist. She gasped and looked to see Ocelot with a rather apathetic gaze. Her heart beat relaxed and she felt a bit more secure with herself. The Major observed his partner`s quick change in demeanor.

"Do you feel safer when you`re in my arms?" He asked with a deep tone.

Kisa blinked.

"...Of course!" She uttered with a burning face.

Ocelot smirked and kissed the nape of her neck.

"That`s very interesting thing to hear." He mused.

"Why is that?"

"I`d never think anyone would feel safe with me."

Kisa tilted her head as she carried a perplexed gaze in her eyes. Ocelot said nothing more and grabbed her by the hand. He dragged her all the way to their bed and pushed her onto the soft mattress. Kisa held her eyes wide open as she watched her partner slide on top of her. Ocelot could tell that she had put her guard up.

"Are you sure I make you feel safe, my heaven?" He questioned once more.

Kisa pursed her lips and slowly nodded her head. Ocelot let out a genuine smile that caused Kisa`s heart to skyrocket out of her chest. He gave her a small peck on the lips and looked into her nervous eyes.

"Kisa, your face is as red as my beret." He let out with a chuckle.

Kisa gulped and placed her hands over her face in embarrassment. Ocelot chuckled and removed her hands.

"Don`t do that. How else would I be able to kiss you if you cover up your lips like that? Unless..."

Ocelot stopped mid sentence and let his lips graze the skin of her neck. Kisa trembled and pressed her lips together.

"...You want me to kiss you somewhere else?"

"O-Ocelot, stop it...!" She pleaded.

Ocelot sat up and tossed his head back, roaring with laughter.

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to make you nervous." He let out with a grin.

Kisa nodded and adjusted her clothes. She sat up and was about to reach for his hand when Ocelot sprung out of bed. She frowned and watched as he seemingly waltzed towards the doorway. He paused before exiting and said:

"It seems as if our prized possession has gone missing..."

Kisa widened her eyes. She was sure that he was speaking about Snake! Ocelot turned his head to meet his lover`s surprised features.

"Don`t worry, Kisa. I`ll be quick about it. I won`t let you go untouched for long."

Kisa`s face was hot to the touch as she watched The Major shut the door quietly behind him. She sighed and laid back down onto the bed. She decided to remove all of her clothing and spread herself underneath the bed sheets. What a painfully long day this has been. Too many events happened in so little time, Kisa`s mind was still trying to register everything that has happened thus far. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to get a grip on reality. Alas, she couldn`t find any sense of peace and decided to just lay there until the sandman could whisk her away. Shaking her head she flipped around again and buried her face into the pillow. Her mind kept thinking about one thing, er, rather, one person.

"Snake..." she mumbled softly.

What was he doing right now? Was he already safe and sound? Or did Ocelot catch up to him?

Kisa moaned and shut her eyes tightly. She recalled how devastating his face looked after what had happened in the torture room. He seemed to be unaffected by the whole tragedy, but she knew that deep down it hurt him in more ways than one. What`s a soldier with a missing eye going to do? He`s not of much use now anymore. She felt her eyes well up with tears at the thought. He was never going to be the same again and it was all at the hands of her beloved, Major Ocelot. She knew it was an accident, but she couldn`t help but feel a fire burn within her chest that was accompanied with a growing resentment. What he had done was completely unforgivable and irreversible.

And so Kisa spent the next 10 minutes weeping softly to herself. Eventually she had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Snake had a rendezvous with EVA behind a waterfall that was located near the spot where he had washed up on shore. He was still a little wobbly as he tried to get a grip on what was real and what wasn`t. He seemed to be recovering from what felt like a dream, only the dream felt all too real. The encounter was with The Sorrow, a fact Snake was sure of. But if he was dead, how were the two able to communicate? Snake reached for his comrades for help only to be deemed insane by them. Snake concluded that he must have hit his head as he fell trying to escape from Ocelot and his soldiers. Nonetheless this was all a thing of the past and Snake had to keep his head on moving forward with his mission. As he approached the waterfall, the roar of an engine revving startled him. He quickly pulled out his Mk22 and spun around only to get a mouthful of water. EVA blazed on through the waters and into the dark and damp cave. She removed her helmet and casually tossed Snake a taunting glance.

"Nice to meet you Snake, I`m Tatiyana."

She dismounted her bike and threw Snake`s belonging onto the ground surrounding his feet. Snake looked down at it and proceeded to retrieve it. He then focused his attention on EVA who was beginning to prepare a fire for the animals she had caught on here way there. Snake grinned as he was finally going to be fed. Yeah, what else would be on his mind? Once EVA finished roasting the fish and snakes, she began to undress herself and removed her wet clothes. Snake had scurried to the fire side and began devouring the animals like a rabid beast. EVA eyed him over with a glistening gaze and slowly approached him. Snake felt her eyes on him and paused. He held out the snake, offering it to her. EVA declined and told him that she wasn`t used to eating such things.

"Did you have to eat them at the KGB?" Snake inquired.

"At my training we always got the good stuff. French, Italian... That kind of thing." she replied.

"Hmph, I real Mata Hari."

EVA giggled.

"The least you can do is call me Cynthia."

Snake took a few more bites out of his prey before continuing on with the questioning.

"Tell me, how does it feel to spy on your own country?"

EVA pursed her lips and looked towards the roof of the cave.

"I can`t say it feels good, but it`s my job."

"Can`t even eat a snake during a mission, huh?" Snake let out, rather unimpressed.

EVA turned to face him and smirked.

"I wouldn`t mind eating you." She said.

Snake paused and watched EVA as she crawled towards him. She plopped closely by his side and smiled.

"When this is all over, you should treat me to a nice dinner."

"Hm, what do you want to eat?"

"Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yeah, it`s Japanese. I hear it`s all the rage right now. It`s supposedly made from raw fish."

"Raw fish? Just the place for my survival techniques."

EVA giggled. Her attention was caught by a small moth that had flown inside. It hovered above Snake`s being. He reached out to it in response and made an effort to grab it, but he ended up missing. Snake`s face fell and he turned his body away from EVA. He looked down at this hands and thought quietly to himself. He was suddenly thrusted from his thoughts as EVA wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Snake. Don`t worry; I`ll be your eyes from now on..." She whispered to him.

She faced him and kissed his cheek. Snake sat there, starting at flames of the campfire as she continued to become more aggressive with her actions. As she kissed him, his mind went straight to one thing: Kisa. He looked at EVA and saw that she was not her nor will she ever be her. Suddenly he became very uncomfortable and placed his hand over EVA`s chest, gently pushing her off of him. EVA widened her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Snake looked down towards the ground.

"Don`t thank me for anything. Besides, it`s not like I can`t see. I`ve still got one good eye and can still fire a gun."

He felt himself become aggravated. He was still the same old Snake. He can still do anything anyone else can do. This handicap meant nothing.

"Oh really?" EVA inquired. "Good."

She stood up and returned to her bike. Her clothes were now dry and decided to dress herself. Snake figured it was appropriate to do the same. The two conversed on the next plan in order to destroy the Shagohod. EVA had swiped some C3 from Groznyj Grad and explained to Snake its purpose. It was a new type of weapon, a bomb, that can be molded into any shape the user pleases. Snake needed to plant a bit of it under each of the fuel tanks inside the hangar. When the two were on the same page on their objectives, they split up and continued on their separate ways. As Snake wandered deeper into the cave, his mind seemed to be focused one one thing. She had popped into his mind once more and it seems that her image wouldn`t shake from his thoughts. He was eager to see her again, even if she wasn`t as enthusiastic. While Snake fully understood his current objective, he just _had_ to go and find her. If this was the last time they would meet, he wanted to leave with at least some memory of her.

(_I`m not letting you off the hook this easily..._) He thought to himself.

Snake felt the temperature of his body rise as he approached his destination. Climbing upwards and out of a hole, he was quickly blinded by the sun`s rays. It was now mid-day and the fortress seemed to look quite different than how it does during the night hours. Snake scurried along and hid himself behind a few stationary tanks. He looked around and decided to inspect every building he had missed before in order to find her. She didn`t sleep at all last night, so if anything, she should be in her room, right? Only problem was, _where_ was her room exactly?

"Where ever you are, Kisa... I`m going to find you." He mumbled to himself.

And thus he began his search for her.

Meanwhile, Kisa stirred from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her arms above her head while yawning. Looking outside the window, she saw that the sun was out and working at full force. Ocelot still hadn`t returned. He was still probably out looking for _him_.

"Come to think of it, he was acting rather strange earlier..." She spoke, taking notice of his oddly aloof disposition. Shrugging, she got out of bed and rummaged through a satchel she kept at her bedside. She took out her spare uniform and proceed to dress herself. She walked up to the vanity mirror opposite her bed and primped her hair. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, her attention turned to the solitary window. She walked up and peered out into the busy base of Groznyj Grad. Her eyes darted from area to area, crevice to crack, examining the guards and passing vehicles. She was sub consciously searching for someone. Where could he be?

"Tch, what am I doing?" She asked out loud. "Of course he wouldn`t be here..."

Letting out a soft sigh, she folded her arms.

"Why do I still think about you? You`re gone now. Ocelot should be at the forefront of my mind..."

She rubbed the sides of her arms, recalling how warm Snake`s jacket felt against her timid frame. It was heavy and seemingly perfect. She yearned to feel it once more, but God knows if that will ever happen again. Kisa smiled sadly and decided to stop thinking about it. There was nothing she could do at this point anyhow. As she refreshed of her memory, she decided it would do her some good to go and get some fresh air. She headed towards the door, but hesitated to open it. She turned back around and looked out the window once more for reassurance. As she confirmed that he was no where to be seen, she opened the door to find a very big surprise. She was taken aback as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"S-Snake?!"

* * *

><p><em>Woo. Next chapter will be saucy. JUSS A HEADS UP. ;P<em>


	16. I guess not

"Snake, what are you doing here?!" Kisa shouted with blasphemy.

Snake said nothing and merely stared at her with a glazed eye. He let out a huff of desperation and began to step forward into the room. Snake shut the door behind him followed by the sound of a faint click, signifying that he had locked it. Kisa felt her heart skip and stepped back. For every step back she took, Snake would take one step forward. Eventually she was caught between Snake and the bed. Before she was able to think of an escape route, she had been roughly pushed onto the bed and pinned down by his strong physique. Kisa looked up into his eye and became hypnotized by the depth within it. There was such a strong sense of anguish within, it almost scared her.

Snake looked up at her and felt his whole face flush with shame.

Just what exactly was this woman doing to him? Snake knew better than this. He knew not to have gotten involved. He knew he should have left her for dead at the swamp, but he didn`t listen to his gut feeling and now he`s paying the price. Snake eyes wandered over her. He could just picture this scene from a third pair of eyes: Pinning down a woman by the arms while in **bed**! Snake knew this wasn`t a pleasant picture to be looking at, but he could feel his rationality being clouded by his intense feelings. He was no longer thinking like a sane man.

"Kisa, I don`t really care for whatever bullshit that`s going to escape from those lips of yours... but I _refuse_ to continue on my way without making **damn** sure that you understand how I feel." He stated through clenched teeth.

Kisa blinked in surprise.

"Do you see what you have done to me?" He paused to kiss her on the lips. "I`ve been reduced to nothing; nothing but a lowly mutt, waiting for your every command. There seems to be nothing I want more than you. I **want** you. I want to **hold** you. I want to **kiss** you all over. I want to **please** you."

He stopped to lay kiss upon sloppy kiss all over her neck and cheeks.

"I **need** you. I can`t stop thinking about you. I`ve even turned off my radio to stop my team from contacting me about you. Kisa, I-I don`t know what else I can do...! I swear I`m going insane!"

Snake moved his hands from her wrists to the sides of her neck, pulling her face closer to his.

"I`ve lost 1/3 of my vision, but you`re still so god** damn**_ **beautiful**_."

Kisa gawked at him with wide eyes. She stared and stared as tears began to silently pour down her cheeks. She wasn`t able to say anything, much less think at this point.

Snake roughly pushed her back down and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. He pressed himself as close as he could to her body. He could feel the temperature of his blood rise and a slight tension in his pants. This was getting out of control; He had to stop himself before doing something he would most definitely regret.

Besides, what of the mission? How much time could he intend on wasting here with her?

Snake`s lips grazed her supple skin, tasting her from her lips all the way down to the crook of her neck. He released a low growl as he bit her neck, sucking and licking on one spot in particular. As a natural reaction, Kisa let out a few soft moans, bit her lip and ran her fingers through his tousled brown hair. Snake`s ears twitched at her sounds of pleasure. He felt his heart sink deep into his stomach.

More.

Snake moved from her newly created hickey lower to her chest. He placed his hands on her back, holding her gingerly as he licked and gifted her with more wet kisses. He unbuttoned a few buttons from her top to reveal only what was necessary for this moment. Her skin was soft, clear and _delicious_. He opened his eye to peek at his partner, absorbing her alluring reactions to fuel his passion. Suddenly, she gasped loudly as she tossed her head back. Snake`s lips had found her sweet spot. He kissed and licked it, earning him the same luscious reaction as before.

_More_.

Snake could feel his pants tighten to the point where it almost hurt. He had to release this tension. He opened his eye once more and gazed at Kisa with a hungry gaze. He felt almost like an animal. The instinct was there, his partner was there, the atmosphere was there. Everything seemed to fall into place. Snake let out a deep breath. He observed his petite partner as she seemed to crave more of his attention.

_**More.**_

Snake held her body up to his, he ran his fingers down her back as he grew more rabid, taking his lips even lower to her cleavage. He nibbled on the exposed skin of her breasts, running his cool and moist tongue in circles. Kisa moaned, now with more want in her tone. Snake was very tempted to rip her top off and expose those wonderful lumps of hers. He groaned as he pushed Kisa closer to him, particularly on the lower part of his body.

"I don`t think I could keep myself contained any longer." He let out with a husky voice. "Look at me... You`re such a terrible woman."

Before Kisa could respond, Snake laid her back down on the soft bedding and held her cheeks within the palms of his hands. He gazed at her for a few minutes before pressing his lips softly onto hers. Kisa moaned and lifted her arms, wrapping them around Snake`s firm neck. She could feel Snake slowly rub the lower end of his body against hers. All of her thoughts at this moment became scramble inside her mind. She was too preoccupied with Snake to be bothered by any other thought, but Ocelot was still there, clawing at the back of her head. She kept going back and forth through her mind. At this moment, she could feel her heart beat heavily as she lay there underneath Snake`s strong physique. But also, what would she do if Ocelot were to walk in at this very moment? Suddenly, she felt her heart beat, but more out of a small sense of fear rather than for the heat of the moment.

Kisa placed her hands upon Snake`s firm chest and tried her best to push him away. Snake felt her force and stopped kissing her. He looked down at her and saw a slight fear in her eyes. He tilted his head and watched as his partner hid away her glossy features.

"Snake..." She let out.

"I already stated that I don`t care for-

"I know that! But... I`m sorry Snake... I... I can`t! I just can`t!"

Kisa turned away and buried her face into the pillows beneath her.

"Snake what are we doing? We`re merely strangers! I just met you, we can`t jump and go do something like... like _this_!"

Kisa wiped her tearful eyes and averted her eyes as far from Snake`s figure as possible.

"Snake, my heart is for Ocelot. I can`t do anything else with anyone else-

Kisa was cut off by Snake. He kissed her hard on the lips. Kisa shook her head, but she couldn`t deny the fact of how her heart raced every time their lips touched. There was something odd about this act, but Kisa couldn`t quite grasp all that she was feeling at this moment. Snake knew she had enough of this and decided to stop with the charades. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other behind his back. He appeared to be rummaging in his backpack for something, but Kisa wasn`t able to see past his large frame. She thought it suspicious but by the time she recognized just what Snake was doing it was too late. He broke free from their kiss and held up a handkerchief over her mouth and nose. Kisa struggled to break free from his grip but to no avail. Within seconds, she succumbed to the sleeping cloth and was left on the bed unconscious. Snake hovered over her and admired her mindless form. He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly ran his fingers down to her collar. He bit his lip and clenched both hands tightly. As he got up from the bed, Snake felt a deep sense of despair brewing within the pit of his stomach.

_(My heart is for **Ocelot**)_

Snake felt a sharp pang in the left side of his chest. It seemed no matter what he did, nothing was going to change the current situation. He turned his head to look at her. She was so painfully loyal, he felt a large torrent of envy towards Ocelot. But this was how things were. Nothing could change and all Snake was doing was wasting precious time. He slowly dragged his feet across the floor and made his way towards the front door. As he approached the exit, he took one last glance at Kisa before shutting the door behind him. Scratching his head, Snake growled and banged his head up against the door.

"What the hell am I doing?!" He asked out loud.

Placing both hands on the side of his head, he crouched down and sat very still for a few moments. He needed to get his thoughts back in order. He was still inside Groznyj Grad and he has yet to plant any of the C4 bombs. Just what was going on here? Everything about this was just so _wrong_! He was so, so _close_ to completing his mission and the worst part of it all has yet to come. No way would he just ruin all his chances at the last minute, especially over some _woman _he barely knew. He felt his heart, how it pounded at the mere thought of her. As well as how it ached with un yeilding pain at the thought that she would never reciprocate his feelings. A decision had to be made. Would he continue one with this nonsense or finally get his head screwed back on and continue with what he was supposed to do in the first place?

A few painfully slow minutes passed before Snake stood back up. He grumbled and decided that enough was enough. He took a stand, that from this point on, Kisa would be nothing more than just a mere phantom in his eyes.

"I`ve got to quit it with this shit...!" Snake uttered under his breath.

If Kisa`s mind was set on Ocelot, then so be it. He needn`t waste anymore time on her. Snake cracked his knuckles, shook his head and tried to calm his nerves. What just happened in the room never ever occurred. It was all but a memory now. He sighed with exasperation and slowly reached for the button to turn on his radio. He hesitated, knowing that he was going to be getting serious lip from the Major.

Call Frequency:** 140.85**

**Snake: **...Major, do you read me?  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> Snake, what the bloody hell happened? You just decided to disappear off the face of the planet or something?  
><strong>Snake:<strong> ...  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> Where are you on you mission? You had better be on track! Did you know that Paramedic was upset with you as well as Sigint!  
><strong>Snake:<strong> I understand. I don`t think an apology would make things better. But, I`ll have you know I`m back at the base. I`m going to be planting the C4 bombs, and then I`ll get The Boss.  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> You have been acting very strange ever since that 'Kisa' character has shown up. I`m not your mother to be telling you to watch out for strange women, but honestly Snake. This isn`t like you.  
><strong>Snake:<strong> I know... Don`t worry, though. It`s all okay now.  
><strong>Major Tom:<strong> Well, just promise me you won`t turn off your radio. When Paramedic comes back, you`ll be in for it.

End transmission

Snake rubbed his temples and slowly shook his head. He wasn`t going to be ready for what Paramedic may or may not have in store. Either way, now that that was over with he needed to get to the Grozny Grad Weapons Lab and into the main wing. These bombs weren`t going to plant themselves and time was of the essence. After recollecting his thoughts for a moment he sluggishly made his way to weapons lab.

(_Whatever just happened in there, never happened... It _never_ happened... _She_ never happened... Nothing ever happened...!_)

* * *

><p><em>Awh man, I think this was a little too harsh on Snake. :( But fret not!<br>Things have a way of working themselves out and Snake won`t be Kisa deprived for long!_


	17. I need a Hero

_He stood in front of me with a dark shadow cast over his face. I could see his white teeth, indicating that he was smiling at me. My face felt hot to the touch as he took my hand with a firm grasp. I grinned softly and followed securely behind him. _We were walking down a sandy beach late at night. The water gently caressed our toes, leaving a feeling of peace within us. I looked up at him, he turned his dark face towards me and flashed another bright, white smile. I grinned back and quickly turned away, hiding my now cherry red face. __

__We paused in front of the ocean, looking out into the dark waves coming towards us ever so elegantly. The moon shone dimly and reflected off the soft ripples of the water. This scene was so perfect, I couldn`t believe that I was even here right now! He knelt down and sifted through the sand. I watched as he stood back up and handed me a very pretty seashell. It was pink with a glossy shine to it.__

__"It`s beautiful!" I exclaimed. __

__He looked me in the eyes and chuckled softly.  
><em>_

__"__You`re__ beautiful." He said with a smooth tone.__

_My eyes widened as I could feel the butterflies starting to fly around in my stomach. I _opened my mouth to speak but nothing but a low squeak slipped out. He grinned and let out a hearty laugh in response. He caressed the palm of my hand and lead me along the shoreline. I looked at him. He was so tall and so strong, I felt really safe beside him. No matter where we were, I knew I was safe in his presence.  
><em>_

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked._

_"Somewhere only you and I know." He replied._

_I tightened my grip on his hand and watched as we were drawing nearer to a simple, white beach house. He opened the door and allowed me to step in before him. I stood there, shyly and watched as he shut the door and locked it behind him. He approached me and placed two firm hands around my waist while I placed both of my arms around his neck. The two of us leaned in and brushed our lips against one another`s. His lips were soft and moist, mine were small and pink. We teased each other for a few moments before he took the upper hand and kissed me head on. I had immediately felt a tingly sensation surge throughout my body. Every time we kissed, I would get this feeling of exhilaration that I ended up becoming weak to the point that my legs didn`t want to work anymore. I almost fell as my noodle legs tried to keep me up, but in one swift movement he had picked me up and lead me towards our bed.  
><em>

_He placed me gently onto the soft bedding below before slowly crawling on top of me. His face was still dark, I wasn`t able to see a thing, only those luscious lips of his. He held me in a tender embrace and we picked up where we left off. His touch was magical and set fire to my skin every time he caressed me, I felt like I was in a state of complete and utter bliss. Nothing was comparable to this moment. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly unbuttoned my blouse, revealing only what was necessary at this moment. I felt his cool wet tongue lick and tickle my skin with such suave movements. I tilted my head back, feeling very pleased. My nails dug into his back, giving him the signal to continue further. He stopped and looked at me. I blinked and stared at him with a puzzled face. He let out a crooked smile and asked me:  
><em>

_"Are you sure you want to continue, Kisa?"_

_Suddenly he_ sat back to where the moonlight shone over his face, revealing the features he had kept hidden all this time. He had fair skin, unkempt facial hair and shaggy brown hair. Despite all of that, he had a pair of icy blue eyes that stared directly into my soul. I widened my eyes in surprise and almost screamed.__

"Snake?!" Kisa screamed out loud. _  
><em>

She sat very still for a few moments, hearing nothing but the sound of her fast paced heart beat. She held her head and placed one hand over the scar on her chest. Here eyes darted around frantically for him but he was no where to be found. Shaking her head, she quickly sprinted out of bed and searched every crack and crevice for him.

"Snake?! Where are you? ...Snake!"

She turned the entire room upside down but there was no sign of him anywhere. After her panic attack she squatted down and tried to recollect her thoughts.

"That dream... and Snake! Was it really him this whole time?!"

That particular dream had been recurring for a couple of years now. The male in the dream never revealed his face, but Kisa knew for a fact that it wasn`t Ocelot. His features and his body was built much differently that the male in her dreams. Every time she dreamt that particular scene, she would wake up feeling a bit dirty as she was relishing her time(and _other_ things) with another man other than Ocelot. Even so, she secretly enjoyed being with the mysterious character. Never has his face been made known until now. Could her dream be some sort of sign? The way the male spoke, his teeth, his smile, his lips, even his **touch**; everything about him screamed Snake! Snake actually was the mysterious man of her dreams! Kisa laid down on the ground and began to sob silently to herself.

If this was true then she had just stabbed him in the heart and left him to bleed out on his own.

"Snake... What have I done? This means that you..."

Kisa wiped her tears away and quickly scrambled to the door. She needed to find him, she needed to make sure. Could this realization mean that, while she did love Ocelot, her heart was trying to let her know that he wasn`t the one? That there was someone else just waiting to be revealed? Whatever the reason, she needed to find him and set things straight. She ran out of her bedroom, through the corridors and made her way outside the base. She would start to question every guard and search every cargo truck for any trace of her "Prince Charming."

"Hey! Corey! Have you seen anyone peculiar lately?" She asked desperately.

"Agh! K-Kisa!" He stuttered as she had startled him.

"Yeah, Hi. Nice to see you too, now tell me! Has there been anyone strange passing thru today?"

"N-No! I swear, ma`am! No one weird has come by! Please believe me!"

Kisa smacked her lips and ran off to question the other guards. Corey let out a sigh of relief and quietly resumed his position. None of the other guards on patrol proved to be of any help, having not noticing anything out of the ordinary. A feeling of anguish began to set it deep within Kisa`s stomach. It was like he had just disappeared off the face of the planet! How could none of these idiots have seen him? Snake stuck out like a sore thumb, for Pete`s sake! He should`ve been easy to spot! Suddenly, an announcement had come on the intercoms.

_**Emergency!**_  
><em><strong>Explosives have been detected!<strong>_  
><em><strong>All non-EOD personnel must evacuate immediately!<strong>_

"Explosives?! Could that be...?!" Kisa said out loud to herself. Deciding to put the pieces together, Kisa made her way into the base`s Weapons Lab Facility. If bombs are an issue, a certain someone must have been planning to destroy the Shagohod. And who else had that put on their agenda for the day?

"Snake!" She shouted.

_**Repeat.  
>Explosive have been detected!<br>_**All non-EOD personnel must evacuate immediately!**_**_

As she entered, she saw the guards that were stationed inside all scurrying towards the exits. They were all yelling and shouting at one another to "Get out! She`s gonna blow!" Too many things were going on and there was so much ruckus that it was difficult to see every face that passed her by. She figured he wasn`t here anyhow, so she continued. He was probably still inside in the Main Wing along with the Shagohod. She ran through the crowd, up the stairs, past the locker room and through the door to the West Wing. As she turned the corner to reach the Main Wing`s door, she was stopped in her rush of panic by Ocelot. Stunned, she gasped and fell back onto her behind. Ocelot gave her an astonished gaze.

"Kisa?! What are you doing here? Did you not hear the announcement? You have to get out of here!" He shouted to her.

Kisa whimpered and stood back up.

"**No**, Ocelot. There is something I must do- Someone I must see!" She replied hastily.

She shoved Ocelot out of her way and ran into the Main Wing. She could see bouts of lightening coming from level B1 of the wing. Surely enough, a battle was going on and the opponents: Snake vs. Volgin. She needed to get down there and put a stop to all this. Running down the stairs wasn`t a smart thing to do, even in an emergency but Kisa refused to take her time. Her stubbornness cost her as she miss stepped and began to tumble down the stairs. She reached the bottom and rolled over onto her back, feeling her body pulse with pain. Shaking her head, she needed to continue. But just as she got up, a firm hand was placed on the collar of her shirt. She was lifted up and hoisted over Ocelot`s shoulder.

"Put me down!" She shouted as she punched and kicked Ocelot in the back and chest.

Ocelot ignored her as he casually walked towards the open gate of the main wing. His mind was deep in thought.

"Ocelot! Stop this instant!"

Kisa grunted and grumbled, cursing at him to halt. He seemed to not care as he just continued on his way. She could see the battle going on in the distance. She needed to be there! She needed to see Snake! But she was being taken farther and farther away from him. Her thoughts were running rampant: How was he? Was he injured? Is he tired? Did Volgin... _kill_ him? Too many thoughts in such a short time frame, Kisa felt the pressure begin to build up inside her head. As soon as she was certain her brain would explode, she was set down on the ground. She blinked in surprise and looked at Ocelot. He glared at her with an ominous glazed look in his eyes.

"Ocelot...?" She let out.

Ocelot continued to glare. He moved his hands towards the holsters on his pants.

"Kisa, I doubt you`ll forgive me for this, but it`s for your own good." He said.

Kisa narrowed her eyes, unable to understand what he meant. Suddenly she heard a loud gunshot echo throughout her ears. Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly fell to the ground. Her eyes darted around to see Ocelot still standing. Her vision quickly became distorted and soon enough her hearing began to dwindle. Eventually, she succumb to the darkness and silence surrounding her. As the darkness encroached, she was able to see nothing. Nothing, except _him_. She mewled and tried to reach out for him.

"S-Snake...?"

She could see him, but it was clear that he did not see her. Soon, his visage disappeared and she ended up losing all consciousness.


	18. Dead or Alive?

Snake twitched his ears as he heard what sounded like a gunshot, but with all of the commotion going on he couldn`t have been too sure. Ignoring it, he limped his way to the ladder. He turned to Volgin and gave him one last glance. He seemed to have been defeated, so there was no point in staying here for any longer. He ascended the ladder and tried to quickly make his way out of the Main Wing. He ran outside whilst gripping his abdomen; there was a tight pain that he just couldn`t seem to shake off. He groaned as the sound of a motorcycle engine came closing in. He looked up to see EVA.

"Snake! Hop in!" She shouted.

Snake took a few seconds to regain his breath and jumped into the passenger`s seat. EVA revved up her engine and began to race towards the other end of the base. Snake looked back and saw that they were still too close to the hangar.

"Step on it!" He yelled.

Just as those words escaped his lips, he heard the explosions go off in the distance. As the bombs went off EVA slowly came to a stop and the two turned around to see the hangar go up in flames. They watched as the remaining soldiers scrambled to escape. Unfortunately, not all of them were able to make it in time. After a few seconds the two then averted their attention back to each other.

"EVA, how did you..." Snake began, seemingly surprised that she was there in the first place. He thought that she had been taken away by The Boss.

"The Boss let me go." She responded.

"The Boss...? But why?"

"I`ll tell you later. Right now we`ve got to get to the lake and escape!"

"We can`t leave yet! I`ve still got one last job to do..."

EVA sighed and sat up in her seat. She let her arms dangle on the sides of her body.

"The Boss... She`s already at the lake..." She murmured.

Snake widened his eyes.

"She`s at the lake... She`s waiting for you there."

He tilted his head.

"Waiting for me...?" He questioned.

EVA bit her lip and unmounted from her side of the bike. Snake proceeded to get out as well. He stood and watched as she walked around the bike towards him.

"I was hoping I didn`t have to tell you..."

She looked up to Snake and out of nowhere decided to wrap her arms around him.

"...I don`t want you to fight her. But... I`ve come to realize that there`s a special relationship between you too. Something I can`t understand, something that goes beyond a man and a woman..."

She slowly let him go and turned her back towards him.

"I envy you, Snake... I really do. But, I guess it`s just something I can`t understand."

She shook her head and looked up towards the grey skies. Snake slowly walked up to her from behind.

"She had asked me to tell you something. I`ve never seen someone with such clear eyes."

She looked back at him and let out a sad smile. She then briskly walked back around and mounted on her bike. EVA looked down towards the ground with a pensive expression plastered on her face.

"There... I said it..."

She looked back up to Snake.

"Ready to go?"

Snake slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah..."

He walked over to get inside the bike when the two were startled by a strong rumble. The two turned back to see something coming out of the burning building. Loud cracks and bangs could be heard and soon a section of the roof collapsed. A loud and merciless growl could be heard and out came the Shagohod, completely unscathed! Snake gasped.

**SNAKE!**

It was Volgin.

**IT`S NOT OVER YET. **  
><strong>THERE IS NO ESCAPE!<strong>

"We failed!" Shouted EVA.

Snake grumbled and jumped inside the seat.

"...Hold on!"

EVA put the peddle to the metal as she sped up to escape the close proximity of the now active war-machine. With the Shagohod in hot pursuit, there was no time to dilly-dally. Snake did some quick thinking and began to rummage through his backpack. He pulled out an RPG and figured that it should suffice. He held up the launcher and pointed it towards the Shagohod. He fired a few rockets, but nothing seemed to damage it. He figured it was because they were speeding by so fast, he must have missed. But once the Shagohod was directly behind them, Snake fired a round and it hit, dead on, yet there was no scratch, no scrape. Absolutely nothing! EVA did her best to get Volgin off their tail, but this rat was a persistent one. Snake looked towards his partner.

"The RPG can`t put a dent in that armor!" He shouted.

"Let`s head for the rail bridge!" EVA suggested.

"The bridge? But I thought you rigged it with C3?"

"I did, but we`ll lure him to the bridge..."

"And then blow him up along with it. Good Plan."

"The bridge is on the otherside of the runway, though. We`ll have to cut through the middle of the base, are ya ready?"

"Step on it! If he catches up to us, we`re done for!"

As EVA was about to take off, a gunshot by her feet startled her. The pair looked to see Ocelot in the distance. What was that supposed to be? A diversion? Nonetheless he was ignored and EVA made a break for it. Ocelot tried to shoot again, but just barely missed. He watched as the two were making their way towards the Hangar.

"Damn, if he sees her...!" He huffed.

Ocelot turned around and mounted a bike that happened to be conveniently located beside him. He quickly caught on to their trail and pulled up next to them. He tightened his grip on the handles as he tried to knock EVA off her bike. A bit stunned, EVA remained strong and bumped him right back. She took this opportunity to reach for her gun, but Ocelot smacked her hand away, knocking the pistol right out of her grip. He growled and bumped into them again. Snake held on for dear life, and kept his eye on the road. This kid wasn`t going to phase them. The trio turned the corner and were making quick progress into the now burning hangar.

_"I love you." He told me. _

_I blushed as he approached me and kissed me on the forehead. He gifted me with a handsome smile and a twinkle in his eye. _

_"I believe that you`re the woman of my dreams."_

_My eyes widened._

_"D-do you really mean that?"_ _I exclaimed excitedly.  
><em>

_He laughed and placed a firm hand on my head whilst pulling me close.  
>He looked down at me and opened his mouth to speak. But instead of speaking, he sounded as if he was yelling.<br>_

_"Kisa... Kisa... Kisaaa...! KISA!"_

_Snake, why are you screaming at me?_

"**KISA**!"

Snake shouted with all his force as he realized what he was heading towards. There was a body sprawled on the floor of the hangar, and it just so happened to be Kisa. She lay motionless in a pool of what appeared to be her own blood. Snake widened his eye in horror as he felt all of his feelings for her pour back out. The moment his eye met her grisly body, he had felt his heart sink towards the ground and shatter all around him.

"**KIIIISSAAAA**!" He shouted.

Just what the hell happened to her? The first things that popped into Snake`s mind were "Was she caught in the explosion?" and "Oh my God, this is all my fault!" He placed his hand over his mouth as his stomach tried to make its way up his throat. He just told himself that he`d forget about her and that she was just a memory. The mission was in jeopardy here! There was no time for her! But the sight of her lifeless form only made him even more sure than before.

That was it.

_(I can`t! Goddamnit! I love her! I **love** her!) _He thought.

Snake grunted and placed both hands on the side of his head.

"Kisa...! I love you!" He sighed under his breath. "...I love you!"

Ocelot glared at his distressed foe. He had an itch that Snake was going to react that way. Groaning, he pulled up next to them and tried to bump into them again. If they didn`t make a quick change in direction, they would have run her over. He tried to push them out of the way and succeeded. He began to accelerate and ended up way ahead of the two. He turned his attention back to the road ahead of him and gasped as he saw the roof ahead collapse. Snake heard the rumble and looked up.

Ocelot was about to be crushed.

Without thinking, Snake grabbed the RPG and shot a rocket at the falling debris. It exploded and ended up falling in little pieces. Ocelot stopped and protected himself from the falling chunks of concrete. He growled as he watched his prey drive right past him and back outside. He looked behind him to see Kisa lying there. Was she even still alive? He slowly shook his head and started the motor on his bike. Impossible. Even if she didn`t bleed to death, there was no way she`d wake up in time to escape the burning building. She would passover in time. Ocelot smacked himself in the head and raced out the building, leaving her behind.

"No use thinking about the past now..." He uttered.

He decided to lay low, following the two`s trail from afar. He wasn`t done with Snake just yet. As time was running out, he refused to let them get away so easily.

* * *

><p><em>I don`t know, I feel very iffy on this chapter. I`m not so confident about this one.<br>Now that I`m suddenly back into METEAL GEEAAARRRRRR, I must dig through my brain and _try and finish up this story!

_It`s almost complete. I feel very proud of myself. :3  
>I hope everyone enjoys it! :( <em>


End file.
